Psyche
by MissTuffcy
Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you, of course," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…." Yaoi, Language, Violence, Death
1. Chapter 1

MissTuffcy: I wonder why my stories have taken a turn for being…more dark and angst-y? Anyway, surprised? I'm actually still alive guys! I've just not had any good ideas or inspiration or even motivation to sit down and type anymore. I have so many ideas but find I don't know how to express them through a story anymore =[ This has been plaguing me for awhile so I forced myself to write it all out first. Now I just have to take the time to type it all up! (Owch…) and I decided to share it with you.

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you, of course," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

**Note:** Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

1

00

_"We all have an edge. We all are floating - our psyche on top with a great ocean underneath." – Brad Dourif_

Naraku sighed as he walked up to the front of the restaurant: Fanshīītarī. Supposedly, this was the best restaurant in town (and also the most expensive) even though it was just opened up recently. His girlfriend, Kikyo, had texted him and told him to meet her there. It was odd considering she made the plan early yesterday morning but hadn't spoken a word about it since then.

Naraku made his way into the restaurant, waited to be seated, and looked around. He didn't understand how this place could look so drab and still sell things at such high price. Naraku frowned as the lady he had been talking to a few moments ago called for his attention to be seated. Naraku sat down and picked up the menu, making plans on what to order for he and Kikyo. So engrossed in the menu was he, that he hadn't noticed the two who walked in a few moments ago. He didn't happen to look up until he heard the voice of his nemesis. His attention snapped up abruptly and he frowned at familiar mop of black hair. It was Inuyasha and some other girl. He couldn't tell who the girl was because her back was to him. Inuyasha noticed him in that split second and grinned at him. Naraku's frown deepened. That couldn't be good. The girl turned her head slightly to look to the side and Naraku's eyes narrowed.

Naraku snarled as he watched Inuyasha dip Kikyo down and kissed her. They – they being Naraku and Kikyo - were supposed to be on their 3rd month anniversary dinner (as what she had told him in the text) but she obviously had other plans.

He sat there and watched the two sit down at the table (Kikyo with her back towards Naraku and Inuyasha facing him) and talk to each other, laughing and giggling with each other. He slowly crushed the glass in his hand as he watched the two exchanged another kiss over the table. He glared at the two as Inuyasha glanced up at him with a smirk.

This had been going on ever since he met the man. Naraku would find a stable girlfriend just for Inuyasha to steal her away and then gloat about it. As the two stood and exchanged another kiss, Naraku abruptly stood and walked towards them. "Kikyo," Kikyo gasped as she turned and took in the Naraku's angry expression.

"N-Naraku!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Are you _stupid_?" Naraku hissed. "_You _are the one who _told me _to come here!"

"I didn't tell you to come!" Kikyo cried. "That's just stupid-" She stopped and looked at Inuyasha with a frown. "Did you tell him to come?" Inuyasha shook his head but there was a glint in his eyes and Naraku frowned. She turned to Naraku and opened her mouth to say something farther but Naraku cut her off.

"Just save it!" Naraku growled. He bumped shoulders with Inuyasha and snarled lowly for only him to hear. "I will crush you," And then he left. Inuyasha stared after the angry man with a smirk. He looked at Kikyo with a smile.

"So how about that meeting with my brother?"

"Are you serious….?" Kikyo mumbled. Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

"He did it yet _again,"_

"Hm….Do you know why he's doing this to you?"

"Absolutely no idea what so ever,"

"Ever tried asking?"

"I'm afraid if I attempted a civil conversation with him, I'd end up killing him," A pause.

"How did you handle it this time?"

"I didn't kill her if that's what you think,"

"Of course not," His therapist smiled.

"…She moved before I even thought of it…."

"I see, but you admit you were going to kill her, huh?" Naraku looked at his therapist briefly. The man glanced up at him and waited patiently. He had been coming to this man for as long as he could remember. He had revealed so many dark secrets to this man that he never even trusted to reveal to his own mother and father.

The man continued to wait silently – patiently for Naraku to either answer the question or stir them in a different direction. Naraku decided on the latter.

"…I don't know what I should do anymore….I can't continue on like this…." Naraku turned away from his therapist and stared up at the ceiling.

"Have you thought about moving?" There was a pause. The white haired male sitting back comfortably in the arm-chair slowly looked up at his patient. Naraku was laying with his eyes closed and his body lax. He had an arm thrown over his face, one leg bent up at the knee and the other laying flat on the couch. A few moments passed and he [The therapist] frowned. No answer was given nor any indication that Naraku had heard him – or even if Naraku was awake anymore. "Naraku? Have you thought of moving away?"

"I have," Naraku mumbled after another brief silence. He frowned. "But if I move…how am I going to…" He trailed off. There was another pause.

"Naraku? How are you going to what?" Naraku looked at his white haired therapist. The man was frowning at him worriedly as the time passed on without him responding. "Naraku?"

"Nothing," Naraku frowned. His therapist sat the pencil and pad of paper down to the side. He took off his thin framed reading glasses and he laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on his legs and leaned forward with his chin resting on his hands. He stared at Naraku.

"Tell me, I'm all ears, Naraku," His therapist mumbled. Naraku looked at him. Moments passed with the two staring at each other. "I can wait, Naraku," His therapist said with a small smile. "I have no appoints the rest of this day. Take your time. Start speaking whenever you're ready. Remember: I'm not here to judge you," Naraku sighed and slowly lifted up off the couch. He stood up and watched as his therapist sat back in his chair and stare at him curiously - patiently.

"I…" He stopped and frowned.

"I understand, Naraku," His therapist said with a nod. "Maybe next time?" He smiled small. Naraku walked towards him and kneeled down in front of his therapist. The white haired male stared at Naraku in confusion.

"I'm sorry…" Naraku mumbled. The white haired therapist frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean? You haven't wronged me so you needn't apologize," Naraku placed his head in the white haired male's lap and said man's eyes widened. "Nara-"

"This will be our last session together," Naraku mumbled. He looked up at confused golden orbs. "So I'm sorry….but I must show him how much it hurts,"

"Naraku, please don't tell me you plan on killing him," His therapist frowned. "You know you cannot do this. You cannot ri-"

"Are you going to turn me in?" Naraku asked. His therapist frowned.

"You know everything you say will be kept to me to the grave. I will not reveal anything to anyone unless it is to save your life. You know this to be my policy, Naraku, and I ask of you not to do anything to put yourself in harm's way or that would in any way get you in further trouble with authorities," Naraku placed his head back in the male's lap. "Naraku," There was more silence. "Nara-"

"You asked me why I didn't want to move," Naraku mumbled. The therapist frowned but went along with him.

"Yes….but you never did answer that question….do you feel you can do so now?"

"Yes…."Naraku mumbled. "I don't want to move because then I wouldn't be able to see you anymore….and I feel as though…you are my motivation to keep going on…." Naraku mumbled. He looked up into surprised orbs of gold. "You are my life line as to speak….but I know that many choices in life will have me sacrificing things," Naraku sat up straight and stared at his therapist. "And I know what I must do,"

"Naraku please do not-" Naraku stood up and stared down at his therapist.

"Don't worry about me, Dr. Tashio," Naraku mumbled. "I'll…give you a call when I've….gone through with my plan," with that said, Naraku leaned over and grasped the sides of his therapists – Dr. Taisho's – face and smashed his lips onto the others. Dr. Taisho's eyes widened. He watched in shocked silence as Naraku pulled away from him and walked towards the door.

The door closing seemed to break him out his trace. He shook his head and stood abruptly. "Mr. Mou-" He stopped when he opened the door and looked down the hall. He looked both ways but Naraku was nowhere in sight. He went back over to his desk and picked up his office phone. He dialed the number that was on a sticky note on his computer screen. The other line picked up. "Please, Mr. Moui! Do not do anything you'll regret,"

"Don't worry. I won't regret it," and then he heard the dial tone. Dr. Taisho stared at the phone with a frown. He hung it up and sighed. "Damn it…" Dr. Taisho looked up when there was a light rapping at the door. "Enter," The door opened to reveal a small figure who was balancing a tall stack of manila folders.

"Ah, sir! I understand that your patient has left a few hours earlier than usual. Do you wish for me to reschedule all your cancelled appointments for today?"

"No….keep them as is," Dr. Taisho sighed. "I'm going to head home," Dr. Taisho sat down and massaged his temples.

"Sir, can I get you anything before you leave?"

"No," The therapist sighed. "That'll be all, Jaken,"

"Yes sir," Jaken slipped carefully out of the door. Dr. Taisho stood and turned to stand at the floor-to-ceiling window and drew the shades open. He stared out the window and below at the passing cars. He sighed.

"Kami….please don't do anything else stupid, Naraku….I don't think you can afford another mishap…"

* * *

_My chapters are really short in this story so I combined them some. I'll probably just upload a chapter whenever I stop typing. Even though these chapters are short, a lot of those and research was put into this story. _

_It started out as an original story but then I noticed somewhere down the line that I started calling Steven Naraku and Eien Sesshomaru. I was all "The hell with it" considering I first wrote this in pen and just stuck with it. Now maybe later on I'll go back and change all the names and maybe even change the scenarios a bit and post it on my website how I intended it to come out in the first place instead of letting my fangirl side take over and say "OMG THIS IS PERFECT FOR A NARA/SESSHY story"_

_Reviews are appreciated but not required._

_Reactions please?_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you, of course," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

**Note:** Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

2

00

"_Flashbacks are somewhat terrible….it's like your brain is forcing you to remember and relive pain…"_

Naraku stared blankly out the window. He was still determining what course of action he should take to exact his revenge on Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the reason everything in his life went wrong. It was him who got him fired from his job; it was him who made his wife divorce him; it was him who made his love life a fail; it was him who had stolen all of his girlfriends in the past and he still couldn't understand why this was all happening to him.

He turned towards his bedroom door when he heard a knock. "Naraku, sir, dinner is being served. Your brother wishes you to join him," Naraku sighed as the he heard the fading of the footsteps of the maid. He moved from his position in front of the window to the door.

* * *

Naraku frowned as he watched a mop of black curly hair looked up at him. Eyes similar to his own deep reddish brown eyes – only narrower – looked at him. "Why?" Naraku asked as he sat down at the other side of the table from his brother. His brother propped his elbow on the table and stared at him.

"You worry me a lot, Naraku," He mumbled. Naraku narrowed his eyes at him.

"Is that why you brought me here? To express your worries?"

"Yes and no," He sighed. The two began to eat. A moment of silence passed before Naraku's brother started up again, "We haven't sat down as a family in years. You always take refuge in your room or I'm stuck in my office. I wanted to sit down and have a nice family meal,"

"Onigumo," Naraku's gaze snapped up and his eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with you? Are you sick? Since when did you care about family dinners?" Onigumo shrugged and moved some of his dark hair behind his ear.

"Since now," Onigumo said. "People change….I thought I needed a change….maybe you do too?" Naraku sat his fork down.

"What are you getting at?"

"You remember that business trip I took a couple of months ago?" Onigumo looked down at his plate and poked at his steak.

"Yes….You went to Europe to one of your headquarters…what of it?"

"I had an affair with a lovely French woman," Onigumo said with a smile. "I want to see her again and she wants to see me again. I've decided I'm going to move to Europe and control my business from there," Onigumo looked up.

"What does that have to do with me?" Naraku growled.

"I want you to come with me….to get away from this place which obviously holds so much pain for you,"

"No thank you," Onigumo frowned.

"Pardon?"

"I said no," Naraku grumbled.

"Why in the hell not?" Onigumo asked with a frown. "Don't you see what you're doing to yourself-"

"No!" Naraku banged his fist on the table. "I've done nothing wrong to myself! Its that damned bastard who is all the wrong in my life! Its all his fault!"

"Don't you think you should _leave _then? It'd be-"

"It'd be cowardly!" Naraku hissed. "I'm not leaving and that's final! I'm going to make him pa-"

"Naraku!" Onigumo snapped. He stood up and slammed his fists onto the table. "You're doing no such thing! I'm sick of having to bail you out every single time you do something fucking stupid! No more damaged property, no more stalking, no more battery, no more car 'accidents', no more fucking tampering with equipment, no more anything! Enough is enough already!" Onigumo shouted. Naraku stared down silently at the table. "What happened to you?" Onigumo's voice softened. "What happened to that confident, nice, all-around man that used to be my younger brother? What happened to him?" Onigumo sat back down and stared sadly at Naraku. "What happened to him?"

"He died," Naraku mumbled.

"How?" Onigumo asked. Narkau said nothing. He stood and left the dinning room. Oniugmo sighed and stared at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you, of course," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

**Note:** Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

3

00

_"__If you haven't found something strange during the day, it hasn't been much of a day.__" – John A. Wheeler_

Sesshomaru yawned and closed the book he was currently reading. He stood up and walked out of the library. He stopped suddenly and crossed his eyes to stare at the plate that was held out in front of him. He looked up to the person holding it and raised an eyebrow. "The cook said you didn't eat your dinner," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the man standing in front of him.

The man was dressed in a standard butler's outfit: Black suit jacket with the hanging tail, white button up shirt, black slacks, black tie, white gloves, and black dress pants. He had stormy grey eyes, shoulder length black hair, and pale skin. "Tohara," Sesshomaru shook his head and pushed the plate gently. "No thank you,"

"I insist," Tohara said. "Besides, I won't leave you alone until you do," Sesshomaru sighed and took the plate from him. He walked down the hall taking a bite from the sandwich with Tohara following behind him at a reasonable distance. "Your brother called,"

"What did he want?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"He said something about a dinner his mother was hosting. In honor of your late father,"

"No amount of dinners will make me like them anymore….no matter what they call said dinners," Sesshomaru frowned when the doorbell rung.

"And that would be him," Tohara said.

"Did he say he was coming over?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not at all," Tohara commented. "But I guess we should learn to expect this from your brother,"

"I hate it when he comes over without warning," Sesshomaru sighed. He frowned as he looked over his attire. He was in nothing but a silver silk robe.

"Would you like me to let him in and tell him to wait in the sitting room until you're dressed?" Tohara asked.

"Naw," Sesshomaru sighed. He slowly made his way down the stairs with Tohara still following. "I don't really feel like getting dressed to rush him back out," Tohara chuckled. "I'll get the door,"

"Beer and wine?" Tohara asked as he took the plate from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and the two went separate ways. Sesshomaru walked to the door and opened it and raised an eyebrow at his brother who was facing away from him.

"What a surprise," Sesshomaru said, gaining his brother's attention. His little brother looked at him with a frown. "Something the matter, little brother?"

"Why are you answering the door wearing that?" Inuyasha asked as he motioned over Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and opened the door wider for Inuyasha to enter. Sesshomaru followed behind Inuyasha to the sitting room. Inuyasha plopped down on the chair and sighed. He flung his arm on the back of the couch and kicked a foot up on it.

"I should have kept the plastic on that chair," Sesshomaru sighed as he walked over to Inuyasha and yanked the man's shoes off. "Learn some manners," Sesshomaru glared and made his way over to the chair across from Inuyasha. He gracefully sat down, crossed his legs and folded his hands on top – still glaring at Inuyasha. "Now what do you want?"

"My mom is throwing another little party. She wants you to come. It's to honor dad,"

"Yes….that's interesting….now what do you really want?" Sesshomaru asked. "I know you….if it was only that, you'd leave a message with Tohara. You only come directly to me when you want something," Sesshomaru looked up when Tohara came into the room with a glass of wine and a can of beer. He handed the glass to Sesshomaru and the can to Inuyasha. Inuyasha clicked his can open and took a long gulp.

"It's this guy,"

"Oh, coming out of the closet, are we?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk. Inuyasha glared at him.

"No! I'm not you! I'm married and have a kid! It's just that….it feels like he's following me…like he's after me," Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I feel weird…unsaf- hey! Don't use that therapist bull on me!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that why you began talking to me? You could have just talked about this with Kagome, who you left home to come here and 'talk about the dinner your mother is having for our dead father' which we both know you care nothing about," Sesshomaru smiled hauntingly. Inuyasha grumbled incoherently. Sesshomaru sighed. "If you feel threatened, maybe you should take it to the police,"

"It's not that I feel threatened," Inuyasha mumbled.

"But you just said you felt unsafe," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I feel threatened!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay," Sesshomaru sighed. "You feel as though the situation had hand is hazardous but by no means that you are incapable of handling the situation if it ever escalates to physical encounters," Sesshomaru concluded.

"Now say that in a language I can understand," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smirked.

"You know what's going on is really dangerous but you know you can kick the dude's ass if he ever gets in your face," Sesshomaru chuckled. Inuyasha smirked.

"So how are you and that guy you were dating?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have you been interested in my love life?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Just wanted to know…."

"You'll be happy to know that we no longer date," Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha's next words.

"Good! I fucking hated that guy…"

"Why did you hate him so much?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He gave me the creeps! And he was always staring at you like you were some piece of meat!"

"What if I like being stared at like that?" Sesshomaru took a sip of his wine. Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a look.

"The last person who looked at you like that ended up in the hospital….and I didn't even do it! I can never understand how someone as girly as you can hit so fucking hard!" Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I let that slide considering I believe you were attempting at complimenting me," Sesshomaru grumbled. Inuyasha smirked.

"You just love me too much,"

"Believe what you want," Sesshomaru shrugged. The two carried on for another few hours talking about nothing of much importance. They shared recent events in their lives and also talked about the dinner Inuyasha's mother was holding. Sesshomaru stifled a yawn.

"Well, I'll head out now," Inuyasha mumbled as he stood up. Sesshomaru nodded and sat the wine glass down on the table. He stood and followed Inuyasha to the door. Inuyasha turned and glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Next time let Mamoru answer the door or you put on some clothes! I could have been anyone at the door," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe as Inuyasha continued to scold him. "I could have been that perverted old man who lives down the street. Do you know he's always staring at you? And he's telling his friends that he saw you wearing _that _going outside to check your mail or get the newspaper or-"

"Inuyasha, shut up," Sesshomaru grumbled. "What are you, my mother?"

"I'm just worried about you is all,"

"Shouldn't I be worried about you since you're the one being stalked by some strange man?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but like you said, I can hold my own! Unlike you….you're all…weak and…girly," Inuyasha grumbled which Sesshomaru glared at him. "And-" Sesshomaru shut the door in his face.

"Asshole," Sesshomaru growled. He sighed as he walked away from the door.

"Sir," Tohara walked up to him holding the cordless phone. Sesshomaru took the phone.

"Hello?"

**"Why did you close the door in my face like that?"**

"Go home, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru grumbled.

**"As long as you promise to wear clothes when answering the door,"**

"Okay, fine, you brat. I'll wear clothes," Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is that all?"

**"My mom really does want you to come,"**

"I'll think about it…."

**"Okay…"**

"Is that it?"

**"Good night, Sessh."**

"Good night, retard."

**"Hey-!"** Sesshomaru smirked and handed the phone to Tohara. Tohara chuckled.

"You two are something else," Tohara mumbled.

"I applaud the woman that takes care of him….she must have gone through hell," Sesshomaru sighed. He stretched and walked towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, Mister Taisho."

"Oh cut it out, Mamoru," Sesshomaru grumbled. Tohara smirked as Sesshomaru walked up the stairs. "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

MissTuffcy: Hehe. I'm up to chapter 20 right now. But that'll probably end up being way less then that since I'm combining chapters. :D I'm glad people are finding this interesting! (These) This chapter(s) (were) was written to Qué Sera by Wax Tailor.

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

**Note:** Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

4

00

"_Love is only a dirty trick played on us to achieve continuation of the species."_

– _W. Somerset Maugham_

Sesshomaru yawned as he descended the stairs. He stopped at the bottom to hear low bickering. With a frown, he started towards the source of the noise. "– you know this!" Sesshomaru had caught the butt end of the conversation. _'That voice…' _Sesshomaru frowned. He was greeted with the tense back of Tohara at the door talking – more like arguing – with whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Tohara?" Sesshomaru asked lowly. Tohara turned to look at Sesshomaru. He made a shooing motion to warn Sesshomaru that either it was someone Sesshomaru didn't want to speak to or someone he should speak to after getting dressed in something more appropriate than just the short robe he had on.

"Be that as it may, you must know that Sesshomaru doesn't like to be visited before first consulting him over the phone!" Tohara said. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows.

"I don't have a phone to call him on!"

"Kai?" Sesshomaru asked before cursing, for he had said it out loud.

"Sessh? Is that you?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru walked closer to the door but Tohara didn't budge. Sesshomaru frowned in confusion. Tohara looked over Sesshomaru and gave him a pointed look. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Tohara. This won't take too long," Sesshomaru mumbled. Tohara sighed and opened the door wider for the man outside to step in. Tohara walked out of the foyer, leaving Sesshomaru alone with the tall, dark haired man. Sesshomaru stared up at him slightly while the man looked him over. The man – Kai – was about a foot taller than Sesshomaru with long dark blue hair tied into a high pony-tail – that looked black in the dim light of the foyer – sun kissed skin stretched over defined muscles, and narrow deep ambers stared into Sesshomaru's own.

"Wow…." Kai mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "You look…good," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Sesshomaru asked. He turned and motioned for the other male to follow him.

"Yeah…it has…" Kai mumbled as he followed behind Sesshomaru. The two made it into the sitting room. Kai made his way over to the couch and stood in front of it. Sesshomaru walked around the couch to the chair across from Kai. The two sat at the same time.

"What are you doing here – not that I'm not happy to see you again," Sesshomaru crossed his legs and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"I was released from prison yesterday," Kai said with a shrug.

"Has it already been 18 years?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai shook his head.

"I was let out – don't know why right now because they didn't even tell me," Kai sighed and leaned back on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling. "Was sent back to prison a few years ago – after only one fucking day out – because someone accused me of raping them. Took them this fucking long to _finally _realize the bitch was lying,"

"I've never heard you cuss so much," Sesshomaru murmured. "You sound like Inuyasha," Kai lifted his head up to look at Sesshomaru with a sheepish grin.

"I apologize. I guess prison changed that about me a bit," He sat forwards on the couch and stared at the table. It remained silent. "So…how have you been?"

"Fine…I suppose if you don't count Inuyasha and his mother's pestering…." Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai smirked.

"How is she and the old man?" Kai asked. Kai suddenly looked around with a frown. "He's not going to randomly pop out and try to kill me, right?" Sesshomaru snickered.

"Unless he can magically come from the dead, no," Sesshomaru shook his head in amusement. Kai's eyes widened and he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Kai frowned as Sesshomaru snorted.

"I'm not," Sesshomaru said with a shrug. "I'm, technically, not even his son. He disowned me, remember?"

"Still…" Kai mumbled. He leaned back on the couch with a small smile. "I'm glad to see you're doing what you've always wanted to do," Sesshomaru smiled small.

"Yeah…." He suddenly frowned. "Wait….how did you get my address anyway?"

"Jaken," Kai said with a smirk. "I'm surprised that creepy old man isn't dead yet!" Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up.

"Why so surprised?"

"The looks he was giving you, I thought you would have noticed and killed him….or at least that brash brother of yours," Kai said. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Well," Sesshomaru smirked. "He did try to run him over once," Kai snorted.

"Sounds like Inuyasha, alright," Sesshomaru chuckled. Kai smiled. The two sat in comfortable silence.

"Why did you come all the way here, though?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

"I missed you," Kai mumbled, staring down at the table. "I would have come straight to you the day I got out but I didn't know where you were," Kai ran a hand through his hair. "You stopped writing me,"

"What?" Sesshomaru frowned. "I only stopped because I hadn't gotten a letter back from you," Kai looked up at him from a frown.

"All my letters were returned back,"

"Inuyasha, that bastard!" Sesshomaru growled. Kai ran his hand roughly through his hair with an irritated sigh.

"Your brother annoys the hell out of me," Kai grumbled.

"That makes two of us," Sesshomaru crossed his arms with a sigh. Kai stood up. Sesshomaru watched him walk towards him. He kneeled on the floor in front of him.

"Is there a chance we can get back together?" Kai asked softly. He placed a hand on Sesshomaru's leg.

"I don't know…" Sesshomaru mumbled. "It's been at least 12 years since the last time I've seen you…or even spoken to you…" Kai uncrossed Sesshomaru's leg and moved in between them. Sesshomaru blushed lightly. Kai grasped Sesshomaru's chin and stared up into his eyes.

"I know it's been awhile…but…we're so perfect together…we were back then and I know our bond was strong enough to survive even this long separation…don't you think?" Kai asked lowly. Sesshomaru's flush deepened as Kai drew closer to his face. "I still love you…don't you still have feelings for me, Sessh?"

"…Y-Yeah…" Sesshomaru stuttered quietly. Kai smiled.

"We can make this work…can we?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru nodded –not trust his voice to _not _stutter and break again. Kai leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered closed as he let out a pleased moan. He was so entranced by the kiss that he hadn't even realized Kai and pulled him up from the chair, nor did he realize Kai had taken up his spot on the chair, nor that said male had dragged him into his lap. It wasn't until Sesshomaru felt a hand slowly trailing up his leg to under his robe that he actually realized what was going on. He pulled away from Kai and looked to the side, grabbing Kai's hand.

"Kai…We shouldn't…I can't…" Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry, I got a little carried away," Kai murmured. Sesshomaru looked at him. "It's just that…it's been so long since I've seen you…you're gorgeous!" Kai looked away, biting his lip. Sesshomaru placed his hands on Kai's face and pulled him to look up at him.

"I don't blame you," Sesshomaru mumbled. "I was saying we shouldn't be doing this in here," Kai's eyes widened at the lustful glint in Sesshomaru's eye.

"Well," Kai said with a smirk. "You're not that shy, prude-y, puppy I remember,"

"I was not a prude," Sesshomaru huffed. "And I most certainly was not shy!"

"Yes….because fainting from me placing a hand on your ass is normal," Kai said with a smirk. Sesshomaru flushed but glared at Kai.

"I did not faint!"

"Could have fooled me! I had to carry you back home and then your dad _and _Inuyasha chewed me out! They said I had taken advantage of you or something,"

"That did not happen!" Sesshomaru growled. Kai smirk widened.

"Oh yeah? Well then prove it!" Sesshomaru yanked Kai's head forward and smashed their lips together.

"I'll show you," Sesshomaru murmured against his lips. Kai smirked and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's waist.

"Do show," Kai purred.

* * *

_Since its late I stopped there. I'm pretty sure I can get another chapter out tomorrow. This time I'll type up even more. I'll set a goal for….hmmm….3k words? 4k words? What do you think?_

_I'll try and make it long anyway since I think tomorrow might be the last time for awhile I'll have free time to actually type anything at all._

_Reactions?_

_Remember, reviews are appreciated but not required._


	5. Chapter 5

MissTuffcy: Well the time I said I was going to post this didn't work out. At least I go the word goal, right? Or got near to it? Anyway I was planning on making this longer but I made a promise that I'd post whenever I stopped typing. This so happened to be the spot I stopped.

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

**Note:** Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

5

00

"_If you can't take the cold, stay out of my heart."_

Tohara walked up the stairs with a tray of food that the cook prepared before running out to do the monthly shopping. She had established long ago that men (even butlers) couldn't follow a simple shopping list so she decided she would do the grocery shopping herself.

Tohara stopped in front of Sesshomaru's door and knocked twice and waited patiently for a few moments before knocking again. "Come in," the voice was gruff and husky, not like Sesshomaru's at all.

Tohara opened the door with a frown. He stood in the doorway and his eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of that blue haired man – Kai – from yesterday - - obviously naked - - under the covers with a slumbering Sesshomaru – who was also obviously naked – laying half-way on his chest. Kai was running his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. He looked up at Tohara then his eyes trailed to the tray of food he was holding.

"Hey, butler-man," Kai mumbled. Tohara scowled at him.

"It's Tohara," Tohara growled. Kai rolled his eyes with a sigh. He looked down briefly when Sesshomaru shifted and mumbled something. He returned his gaze to Tohara and then the plate.

"That enough for us both?"

"No, it's for Sesshomaru only,"

"Aw…not going to treat me to breakfast?"

"No," Tohara sat the tray down on the table next to the door and wheeled it to the foot of the bed. "Don't touch it," Tohara growled. Kai raised an eyebrow and watched the man walk stiffly out of the room.

"Well someone has a pole lodged up their ass," Kai mumbled. He grunted when something hit him in the stomach. He looked down at Sesshomaru to see the other male glaring at him tiredly. "Good morning to you too, baby," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Kai kissed him on the cheek.

"Be nicer," Sesshomaru scolded. Kai smirked.

"I thought you liked when I was naughty," Kai purred. Sesshomaru's face flushed pink and he slipped away from Kai.

"Irregardless…" And Sesshomaru left it as that as he slipped his – previously discarded – silk robe on, tying the sash around his waist as he walked towards his bathroom. Kai slipped from the bed as well and followed after Sesshomaru – completely void of clothing.

"Well-" He was cut off as the bathroom door closed in his face. "Can I at least join you in the shower?" He tried the door handle but it was locked. "Sessh-" He heard the shower turn on. "I'll take that as a no," Kai grumbled. He turned his attention to the food on the table at the foot of the bed. "Hello, delicious," He grumbled as he walked towards it.

* * *

"So, whaddaya usually do on Sundays?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru glanced back at Kai as they started down the stairs.

"You sound like Inuyasha right now," Sesshomaru grumbled. Kai scowled as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well," Kai huffed. "I happen to have a vast vocabulary with prodigious language skills that farther surpasses that of the usual grunts and groans of that cave-man you call a sibling!" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Someone has had their nose in the dictionary," Sesshomaru grinned. Kai huffed has he pulled Sesshomaru to him. He smirked down at Sesshomaru.

"Unlike your idiotic brother, I don't have the need to attempt to read a dictionary! Can your brother even read?" Kai took on a puzzled expression which made Sesshomaru chuckle again.

"I hope you're not talking about me," Sesshomaru and Kai's attention was drawn to Inuyasha who stood at the end of the hall with a not so pleased frown on his face.

"Ah, Inuyasha. What an unpleasant surprise," Kai drawled as he slowly allowed Sesshomaru to step away from him a little.

"What the hell are you doing out of prison? More importantly, why the hell are you here harassing my brother?"

"Are you sure you're not the one harassing him?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow. Kai turned his attention to Sesshomaru – who was shaking his head. "Now…what did you say you did on Sundays?"

"If you must know, I usually catch up on my reading on Sundays or meet with one of my clients…but today I guess we can hang out,"

"Ohhh…look at you using phrases like _hang out _so casually as if you did so every day," Kai smirked and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you're hanging out with jail-bird over here?" Inuyasha growled.

"You think throwing around the fact I was in jail is going to do something?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Why do you care who I hang out with?" Sesshomaru asked with a sigh. He massaged his temples as he felt a headache coming along.

"I don't think it's a good idea to even associate yourself with this guy!"

"Oh my gosh….he used a big word and actually used it correctly," Kai gasped. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Tell me, Inuyasha, did that hurt?" Inuyasha growled.

"If I suddenly introduced your face to my fist, would that hurt?" Inuyasha growled.

"So it…does hurt is that what you're trying to insinuate?" Kai asked with a puzzled frown. Sesshomaru shook his head. Inuyasha growled as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt.

"Do you want me to kick your ass now or later? You open your fat ass mouth again and I'll introduce you into a world of pain!" Kai stepped forward with a sly smirk.

"Is that a threat I hear?" Kai asked sweetly. Sesshomaru frowned as Inuyasha also took a step forward.

"No," Inuyasha hissed. "It was a fucking promise!"

"Guys," Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Now I want you to get whatever shit you came with and get the hell out of this house," Inuyasha growled as he took another step forward. "And don't come near Sesshomaru again!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped with a glare.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Quite frankly, I don't give a damn about your meaningless and empty threats. I fuck and see who I want and if that happens to be Sesshomaru, you're just shit out of luck,"

"Kai!" Sesshomaru growled as he turned his glare to the other male.

"I should fucking gorge your eyes out and feed it to you! Don't you talk about Sessh like that!"

"I can fucking talk about him anyway I want, you little shit!"

"Cut it out, you two!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"No you can't!" Inuyasha growled. The two were now staring directly into each other's eyes with only a foot separating them.

"I most certainly can!" Kai growled.

"Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru turned his attention from the two growling males to Tohara. Tohara frowned as he glanced at the two briefly before turning his attention back to Sesshomaru. "Someone named Naraku is on the phone for you,"

"Oh, okay," Sesshomaru walked passed Tohara.

"Wait, did you just say Naraku?" Inuyasha asked suddenly as he turned his attention to Tohara. Kai frowned.

"Who is Naraku?"

"Fucking guy who's out to kill me, that's who!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kai smirked.

"I like this guy already," Kai snickered. Inuyasha glared at him and thus started another screaming match between the two. Tohara sighed and walked away.

* * *

Sesshomaru picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Sesshomaru speaking," Sesshomaru said. There was silence on the other side. "Hello? Naraku? Are you there?" Sesshomaru frowned. "I'm hanging up now-"

"**Don't!" **Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up.

"Naraku, is there something wrong? Did you already c-"

"**I…I have decided on what I should do…"**

"Tell me," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"**I thought about it long and hard…I'm going to move away,"**

"I'm glad to hear you're trying to move on, Naraku," Sesshomaru smiled. "Do you have a place in mind already?"

"**I'm going to move to Europe with my brother,"**

"Oh! That's nice to hear. Have any plans on what you're going to do?"

"**Not…yet…"**

"Don't rush it, Naraku. You'll figure out what to do once you get there,"

"**I want to see you again… I mean – uh… before I go….just once – please…I just need to see you again before I go,"**

Sesshomaru bit his lip. "Uhm….when were you two leaving?"

"**In a week…may I see you again, Sesshomaru?"**

"Well…I'm not sure if I can…I've been busy these past couple of weeks and then this dinner-"

"**Please…at least just once,"**

Sesshomaru paused as he heard a distant crash. He frowned and turned his head towards the doorway.

"**What was that? Are you okay?"**

"I'm fine…just my brother and…" Sesshomaru paused. "A friend fighting,"

"**Oh…"**

"Tell you what," Sesshomaru began as he heard another crash. "Are you doing anything now? Maybe we can go out for some tea or coffee or something," Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he heard another crash.

"**Okay! That would be great!"**

"Excellent! I'll meet you at the Jade Café!" Sesshomaru nodded satisfied.

"**Okay! See you then, Sesshomaru,"**

"Yeah, See you then Naraku," Sesshomaru hung up the phone and growled when he heard another crash. He stormed out of the room.

* * *

"What in the seven hells are you two doing?" Sesshomaru shouted. The two were currently on the floor, rolling around, griping each other's neck. They stopped and looked up at the angry white haired male.

"He started it!" They both yelled at the same time. Sesshomaru angrily placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't care which one of you started it, I'm going to end it! You both better start cleaning this mess up!" Sesshomaru growled. He started for the door.

"Wait!" Sesshomaru stopped and turned to watch the two scramble to their feet.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked.

"I'm going out for coffee with a friend," Sesshomaru said before turning.

"You're not talking about Naraku, right?"

"And if I am?" Sesshomaru growled.

"You can't go out with him! The guy is-"

"I'm done listening to you," Sesshomaru growled as he walked out the door –

"But Sessh he's a-!" – and slammed it behind him. "He's a fucking lunatic!" Inuyasha snarled as he ran for the door. He was stopped by the grip on his hair.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"I gotta get Sessh back! The guy he's-"

"No! You're going to fucking help clean up the mess you fucking helped make!" Kai growled. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Mamoru!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What?" Tohara growled irritably. He stopped and looked at the mess around the two males glaring at each other. "I'm not cleaning up your mess. Sesshomaru specifically-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, shut up," Inuyasha said in a rush as he yanked his hair from Kai. "You need to go with Sessh and keep an eye on him!"

"Why would I-"

"The guy he went with is-"

"Inuyasha," Tohara said with a sigh. Inuyasha growled as the butler promptly turned and walked away.

"Fuck you too, ya bastard!"

"Stuffy sure showed you," Kai snickered. Inuyasha glared at him. "Now help me clean this mess before my baby gets back home,"

"His name is Sesshomaru not baby!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I can call him whatever the fuck I want!" Kai hissed. Inuyasha gave a battle cry and tackled Kai to the ground.

* * *

**Jade Café**

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked into the café. He instantly spotted Naraku in one of the booth seats towards the back. He made his way over to him and slid in the seat. "Hey," Naraku's gaze snapped up to Sesshomaru. His expression seemed to lighten up.

"Hey,"

"How have you been?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Surprisingly well," Naraku mumbled. Sesshomaru smiled.

"That's good to hear," Sesshomaru jumped slightly as he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at who was calling and sighed. He looked at Naraku with an apologetic smile.

"Excuse me, Naraku. It's my idiotic _headache_," Sesshomaru said. Naraku nodded and Sesshomaru answered the phone. "You and Kai had better had cleaned up the mess and you're just reporting on the finished job,"

"Sessh! You gotta come home right now!"

"What did you break?" Sesshomaru groaned and placed his head in his hand.

"Nothing! I just don't want you around that lunatic," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru started tersely. Naraku frowned. "For the last time-"

"Look, Sessh! I'm just trying to warn you that-"

"We'll continue this conversation later – maybe," Sesshomaru said as he clicked the phone closed.

"Who was that?" Naraku asked.

"My brother,"

"So…Inuyasha is your brother?" Naraku asked.

"Why? Do you know him?" Sesshomaru asked. "If you do, I'm sorry,"

"Well…I don't know him –know him…." Naraku started. "He's….an acquaintance…"

"I'm still really sorry," Sesshomaru sighed. "He's a headache…a true pain in the ass to society…but mainly me," Sesshomaru grumbled. Naraku nodded.

"Brothers are like that, I guess,"

"Tell me about it," Sesshomaru sighed. "He's the very feign of my being," Sesshomaru shook his head. Naraku's eyes narrowed.

"Really? How?"

"Well….this one time…"

* * *

"_Because everyone should tell their psychopathic, murderous patient why they hate their brother so much so he can go on a psychopathic, psychotic rage on said individual – that he also hates – in order to win your trust and love – which he is vying for."_

_This is totally a quote from later on. I thought I'd give you a little teaser since I didn't update when I said I would and had the set goal of words I said I would. _

_Reactions?_


	6. Chapter 6

MissTuffcy: I am so happy people are actually enjoying this a lot! The few who left a review really motivated me to sit down and type! So now I will stop procrastinating and sit down and finish typing this up!

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

6

00

"_Fidelity is a gift, not a requirement." – Lilli Palmer_

**5 Month later…**

Sesshomaru sighed as he hung up with yet another of his clients – well ex-clients. That was the 7th one this month to say they no longer needed his service and the 7th one he had told good luck to and if they needed someone to talk to still he was available. He grumbled as he walked out of the room. That would leave him with a grand total of 2 clients left. He sighed as he walked towards the kitchen. He heard the doorbell and he re-routed towards the front door.

He opened the door and was greeted by: "I thought you said you were going to stop answering the door wearing just that too-short robe!"

"Good morning to you too, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru grumbled. Inuyasha frowned as Sesshomaru walked away from the door.

"What's wrong, Sessh?" Inuyasha asked as he closed the door behind him and followed after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed as he went into the sitting room and plopped down. Inuyasha's frown deepened. "Sessh?"

"Could you ask that friend of yours in real-estate to help me find a-"

"Whoa, whoa, Sessh! What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"My clientele is decreasing. I only have 2 clients left and because of how much I charge, I won't be able to afford to live here. Hell, I had to let the cook go because I have to save money to pay for the-"

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything? I could have lent you some money-"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru grumbled. "I didn't even want to ask you to ask your friend to help me with _finding a new home_, what makes you think I'd ask you for money?"

"This is different Sessh!"

"Obviously," Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "Are you going to ask her or not?"

"No, I'm going to help you pay for everything!"

"Inuyasha-"

"No! Stop being so damn stubborn and let me help you!" Inuyasha growled. It was silent. Inuyasha looked over Sesshomaru while the older man stared down at the carpeted floor. "Where is Tohara?"

"Today is his day off," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Where is Kai?" Inuyasha growled the name. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow.

"He left earlier saying he was going out to look for work," Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair. "He hasn't had much luck keeping a job…"

"You really think he's looking for work?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Sesshomaru looked at him with a frown.

"Huh?"

"What time does he usually get back?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his watch.

"Around 9, why?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha stayed silent.

"I have an idea on how to get you more clients," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Inuyasha, what were you getting at just now?"

"You can come with me to one of my business parties," Inuyasha said, ignoring what Sesshomaru had just said.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled.

"We can make you cards and I can give them out. You give great business advice and there are a lot of fucking whack jobs in the business world that can use a therapist," Inuyasha said staring up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru's glare intensified.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Of course, some of those perverts I wouldn't dare let be your client. They'd try and take-"

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru shouted. Inuyasha looked at him with a frown.

"What?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" There was a pause.

"Well," Inuyasha stood up. "I better get going." Sesshomaru stood up with him.

"Inuyasha, answer me!"

"Don't want Kagome to worry about me," Inuyasha walked out of the sitting room with Sesshomaru following behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"It's almost 10 and Kagome might think I'm cheating or something," Inuyasha said as they got to the front door. Sesshomaru stopped.

"What? You think Kai is cheating on me?"

"You said it," Inuyasha mumbled as he walked out of the house. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sessh. Keep in mind of that business party I was talking about," Inuyasha waved. Sesshomaru stood there in the doorway watching Inuyasha walk down the walk-way and to the limo waiting for him. Inuyasha turned when he got to the limo and waved again at Sesshomaru and then got in the car. Sesshomaru stood there until the limo drove off. He frowned and closed the door.

"I think _I _need a therapist…." Sesshomaru mumbled softly. He sighed as he leaned back against the door. Minutes ticked away as he stood there. He looked up at the clock on the wall and frowned. It was 10:20. _'I was standing here for 20minutes?' _Sesshomaru sighed as his shoulders sagged. He walked towards the stairs and stopped. He looked into the room where he kept the phone and frowned. _'Well…he did say I could call him whenever I felt like talking to someone…' _Sesshomaru shook his head. _'Bleh…I sound like a whiney teenager.' _And with that thought, Sesshomaru walked up the stairs and to his bedroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru jolted awake – albeit groggily – to the feeling of himself being gently rolled onto his side. He fought to open his eyes as he felt someone press their warm body to his back and wrap their arms around him before stilling. He gave up trying to come fully awake and let himself be pulled back into the lull of sleep – until warm lips pressed against his neck. His eyes snapped open and he looked at the clock on the bedside table. The green neon numbers glowed 6:12 A.M. Sesshomaru blinked and sat up, detangling himself from the arms that were wrapped around him. "Kai," Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Hn?"

"Where were you? Its 6 in the morning and you're _just now _getting in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yah…come back here…can't sleep without you in my arms," Kai grumbled.

"Where were you?"

"Hn…told you…" Kai groaned. He rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his face. "Can we talk in the morning babe?"

"It _is _the morning, Kai," Sesshomaru growled.

"Later? Too tired…" Kai grumbled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and got out of bed. "Where ya goin'?" Kai grunted.

"Getting ready for the day," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Hn…"

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he closed the manila folder in front of him. He had no clients today. Why did he even bother getting up at all? At the rate things were going, he'd have to sell his office and let Jaken go…_and _try and get hired at one of those fake-me-out therapist offices where the therapists don't usually care about the person they're with as long as they get paid. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. He looked up when his door opened. It was Kai and a disgruntled Jaken behind him. "I'm sorry sir! I tried to tell him that you were busy and you didn't like when people just barge in here,"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and get out," Kai grunted as he pushed the little man out the room and closed and locked the door behind him. Sesshomaru stood and walked around his desk. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk.

"What do you want?"

"Are you mad at me?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru continued to stare at the floor silently. Kai sighed and walked over to Sesshomaru and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's waist. "What's got you all grumpy – well more than usual," Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Are you cheating on me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai blinked a few times and stared at Sesshomaru.

"What?" Kai asked after a moment of silence. Sesshomaru frowned and tried to pull away.

"Get off of me,"

"Wait, wait! Where did this suddenly come from? I'm _not _cheating on you. You know how much loyalty means to me, baby! Who put that in your mind?"

"You never come home at the same time….and then you come home at 6 in the morning!"

"I told you I was out job hunting, Sessh. I came home this morning because I found a job last night. I wasn't expecting the guy to not - only hire me on the spot - but tell me I had to start then and there. I didn't have enough time to call you and by the time I was done, I knew you'd be sleep," Kai smushed Sesshomaru against his chest. "Baby, who the hell put such ideas in your head?"

"Inuyasha said –" Kai growled.

"Of course it was that idiot! Don't listen to him, baby! He fucking hates me and he doesn't want me around you…he'll say anything to make ya drop me," Kai growled. Sesshomaru stayed silent as Kai crushed him against his chest. "Baby, please, you gotta believe me!"

"What job did you get?" Sesshomaru asked after awhile.

"Bodyguard," Kai answered.

"For who?"

"Some business dude…I don't know…All I know is that he's paying a lot of money for me to work for him," Kai said.

"What are your hours?" Sesshomaru frowned. "I thought bodyguards were a 24 hour thing," Sesshomaru pushed away from Kai slightly and looked up at him.

"It is," Kai mumbled. "But I don't have to work on Sundays and Mondays," Kai nuzzled against Sesshomaru's neck. "Your brother is an idiot,"

Sesshomaru sighed and wrapped his arms around Kai.

"I have a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot will cost me dearly…I should probably listen to Jaken…." Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai pulled away from Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him briefly on the lips. He smirked.

"You know, I always fantasized about fucking you across a desk," Kai whispered huskily. Sesshomaru shuddered.

"Did you, now?" Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai lifted Sesshomaru up and sat him on the desk with a sly smirk.

"Oh yeah," Kai husked. "Something about having you squirming around on a desk," Kai kissed Sesshomaru's neck. "Speared on my hard cock," Kai thrust his hips forward and Sesshomaru bit his lower lip. "Just has me fucking unbelievably hard. I wanna fuck you so hard you forget your own name; Fuck you so good and make you scream for the world to hear," Sesshomaru's breathing sped up at Kai ran his hand up his shirt. "Gonna fuck you so hard and good that you'll only know my cock; Make you cum so hard that-" Kai cut himself off with a low groan of irritation as the phone on the desk began to ring.

"Kai," Sesshomaru groaned. "Let's do it here,"

"The phone," Kai mumbled.

"Forget it! Just fuck me across the desk like you said!"

"Didn't think I'd hear that come out of that prudish mouth of yours," Kai grinned. He oof'd when Sesshomaru jabbed him in the stomach and pushed him away. "Hey!"

"Hello?" Sesshomaru hissed into the phone. He glared at Kai, who stood up straight rubbing his stomach. Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up. "Okay, send him in," Sesshomaru hung up the phone. He glared at Kai as he walked around the taller male and to the door to unlock it.

"What the _hell, _Sessh?" Kai growled.

"What? I'm a prude. We _prudes _don't condone sex in public places," Sesshomaru said crossly. Kai's jaw dropped.

"_What_?"

"I'm just acting in my prudish nature," Sesshomaru walked over to Kai and glared at him.

"That's a load of bull-"

"_Well_," Sesshomaru interrupted Kai with a smirk. "Maybe you'll stop calling me a prude like I keep telling you,"

"You're cruel," Kai groaned. "And I'm hard, too!" Kai complained.

"So?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want me to do about?"

"I _want _you to sit on my goddamn cock with that tight little ass of yours!" Kai growled and crossed his arms. Sesshomaru's face flushed a light pink.

"Am I….interrupting something?" The two turned to the door way to see Naraku standing there with a less then pleased expression.

"Oh!" Sesshomaru grumbled. "Not at all. Kai was just leaving," Sesshomaru glared at Kai pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm getting out so you can attend to your crazy cl-"

"Kai!" Sesshomaru shouted. Kai smirked and leaned over to kiss Sesshomaru on the cheek. Sesshomaru flailed and pushed him away. "You get out of here before I sic Jaken on you,"

"Oh, I'm so scared…whatever should I do," Kai said with a smirk. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "See you later, babe," And with that, Kai left. Sesshomaru sighed and turned his attention to Naraku. He smiled weakly.

"Sorry about that,"

"Who was that?" Naraku asked as he walked farther into the room.

"My headache of a lover," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Ah…I see…." Naraku frowned.

"So what was it that you needed?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku frowned.

"I don't even remember…" Naraku grumbled. Sesshomaru's brow furrowed.

"Wait, when did you get into town?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just a few days ago. My brother is attending some party or whatever and he was dragging me with him,"

"Ah, I see…" There was a slight pause.

"Are you busy later?" Naraku asked.

"No,"

"Would you like to go out for coffee later?"

"How about now? I have nothing better to do right now," Sesshomaru mumbled. Naraku smiled.

"Sure,"

* * *

_As promised, I posted where I stopped. I was going to write more but then I got distracted._

_Reactions?_


	7. Chapter 7

MissTuffcy: You know things get real when half the stuff you wrote was to Lux Aeterna. xD

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

7

00

_"If I can't trust you with _your own_ life, how can I trust you with _mine_?__"_

**1 Week Later…**

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair as he stared at his reflection. He pulled his thin framed glasses off and placed them on the dresser with a sigh and turned to walk out the room. He was going with Inuyasha to that business party – or more like Inuyasha was forcing him to go to that business party. The younger wouldn't take no for an answer. Sesshomaru descended the stairs with a hair tie in his mouth, gathering his long white hair together to put in a low ponytail. "Baby," Sesshomaru stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Kai – who was coming out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing home?" Sesshomaru asked as Kai walked over to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have a few hours before I'm due back," Kai said as he pulled Sesshomaru to him and nibbled on his neck. Sesshomaru finished pulling his hair into a ponytail and placed his hands on Kai's shoulders. "Why are you dressed up?" Kai asked. He smirked. "And looking mighty sexy…" He licked his lips and pulled Sesshomaru away from him slightly to twirl him around. Sesshomaru was wearing a grey sweater-vest over a white long sleeved shirt and loose khaki pants.

"Gah! Kai!" Sesshomaru glared at the slightly taller man. "Inuyasha is forcing me to go to one of his business parties…"

"And you're going dressed like this?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed," Sesshomaru asked defensively as he crossed his arms and glared at Kai.

"Nothing, nothing…I mean…don't you – aren't you supposed to wear a suit?"

"I'll wear what I want," Sesshomaru huffed as he walked passed Kai. "I didn't even want to go in the first place!"

"Aw…my baby is all huffy and puffy," Kai cooed as he followed behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned and glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something but Kai quickly shut him up by pressing his lips to his. Kai pulled Sesshomaru flushed against him and Sesshomaru groaned. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms loosely around Kai's neck. Kai pushed Sesshomaru against the wall and deepened the kiss.

"Geez…" The two broke apart and looked at the doorway to see an amused Inuyasha. "I swear, if Sessh were a chick, you two would have 50 million kids…you guys hump like rabbits," Sesshomaru glared at him. Kai rolled his eyes. Kai kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek and let him up from the wall.

"Try not to kill anyone, baby," Kai smirked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm not violent!"

"Ha!" Both Inuyasha and Kai snorted. Sesshomaru glared between the two. He walked to the door a little ways from where the front door was with Kai following behind him. He pulled out a thin sweater and he heard both Inuyasha and Kai growl. Sesshomaru frowned and looked between the two.

"What?"

"Get a thicker coat!" both Inuyasha and Kai growled. Sesshomaru glared at both of them.

"I'm going to be inside anyway,"

"Still!" They both yelled.

"Still _shut up_," Sesshomaru huffed and put his sweater on. He walked out the door with Kai and Inuyasha glaring at his back.

"Keep an eye on my baby," Kai said, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha snorted.

"You don't have to tell me that. He's pretty and naïve…a horrible combination,"

"…You're a dead man if he hears you say that…" Kai said, looking over Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked.

"Naw,"

"I don't know if I should call you brave and applaud you…or call you stupid and laugh…." Kai grumbled as he watched Inuyasha walk down the walkway from the house. Kai shrugged and closed the door. "I can always do both…."

* * *

"Can we leave now?" Sesshomaru sighed. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Damn, Sessh," Inuyasha chuckled. "We didn't even get into the door yet,"

"I hate business parties…I hated them when…_he _used to take me to them with him," Sesshomaru grumbled irritably.

"It won't be all that bad! Remember: we're also trying to get you more crazies – I mean patients!" Inuyasha smirked and Sesshomaru glared at him. The two stepped inside the large estate where the party was being was being hosted. The walkway towards the house was a bit plain – in Sesshomaru's opinion. It was lined with square cut hedges that circled around a wide area of marble'd ground. There was a large fount in the middle of the circular round-off and then the circle 'closed off' into another path that led straight to the front door. After opening said front door, Sesshomaru's nose was assaulted with different kinds of expensive perfumes, cologne, and arrogance.

"This place reeks of stuck-up snobs…" Sesshomaru grumbled more to himself then to Inuyasha. Inuyasha – hearing him anyway – snorted.

"You should see the Christmas party. I don't even like half these fuckers in here. They're phony as hell," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha, darling!"

"Saichi!" Inuyasha grinned as the big breasted, tight dress wearing, too much making up having, long brown haired, female walked up to them.

"How have you been, darling?" She asked as she blinked her – obviously fake – lashes at Inuyasha.

"Oh, the usual," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"How's your wife? I don't see her here!" She smiled. Inuyasha snickered.

"She's at home with the little one. She didn't feel too good to come out,"

"And who is your handsome friend?" She smirked seductively – or tried to anyway.

"Hi, I'm married," Sesshomaru said bluntly. She blinked at him before chuckling.

"This is my brother, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Aw…the pretty ones are always taken," She grinned at Inuyasha and waved. "I'll talk to you later, honey," She walked away.

"Total slut," Inuyasha said through his teeth as he waved at her goodbye.

"Ugh…I want to leave…" Sesshomaru groaned. He was getting ready to turn and walk out the door but Inuyasha grabbed his wrist.

"Oh come on, Sessh! Just for another few hours!" Inuyasha begged.

"I get the feeling the only reason you asked me to come was because Kagome downright refused to come," Sesshomaru grumbled as Inuyasha dragged him towards the food table.

"That is not entirely true at all! I was going to drag you here anyway," Inuyasha said as he picked up one of the small plates on the table and put a few finger foods on it. He handed it to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru frowned.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked as he took the plate. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm your brother and because of that, I'm gonna annoy the hell out of you whether or not you succeed or not…but ya gotta do that so I know I can do it…" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Sesshomaru frowned at him.

"That made no sense at all….And I was asking why you gave me this plate…" Sesshomaru's frown deepened.

"OH…well…" Inuyasha shrugged. "You look hungry?" Sesshomaru stared blankly at Inuyasha.

"Well, well, well…" Inuyasha's gaze snapped up and narrowed. Sesshomaru placed the plate back on the table and poured himself some of the tea that was sitting on a heater.

"The arrangement of this table is so wrong, I lost my appetite…" Sesshomaru grumbled. He brought his gaze to Inuyasha and followed his brother's gaze to the man standing before them.

"If it isn't Inuyasha," The man standing before them was tall – taller than Sesshomaru by a few inches. He had long black hair up in a high pony tail. He was wearing a grey suit – much like Inuyasha's own grey suit – with a lavender tie – unlike Inuyasha's red tie. Blue eyes stared mockingly at Inuyasha's own brown orbs. "Where is Kagome? Did she finally come to her senses and drop you like the flea ridden dog you are?" Sesshomaru frowned as he looked between the two males.

"Koga," Inuyasha said, eyes narrowing. "Naw….she's at home taking care of _our kids," _Inuyasha smirked. "You wouldn't know about that, would you?" Koga's eye twitched. Koga's gaze flitted to Sesshomaru.

"And who might you be? Don't stand too close to this creature or you'll catch fleas," Koga motioned his head towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"This _creature _–as you so nicely put it – is my brother. I'd appreciate it if you showed him…at least _pretended _to show him some ounce of respect," Sesshomaru said snidely. Koga glared at Sesshomaru before walking away. Inuyasha nudged Sesshomaru with a cheeky grin.

"Aw…look at you defending your baby brother!"

"Don't get used to it," Sesshomaru grumbled before taking a sip from his tea. He made a disgusted face and placed the cup on the table. "What…the hell…" Inuyasha snickered. "Whoever arranged this party should be fired…."

"Whoever arranged this party should be fired, shot in the nuts, decapitated, burned, buried and their ashes should be danced on…." Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned their gaze to the tall man staring boredly at all the other people.

"Damn…I should have known it was you, Ryuuketsusei…" Inuyasha snickered. Ryuuketsusei nodded and Inuyasha then turned his gaze to Sesshomaru.

"It's been a while, little Sesshomaru. How have you been?"

"Mister Keietsu," Sesshomaru said with a nod. "I'm doing fine," Ryuuketsusei nodded back.

"Good to hear," He looked away from the two when he heard someone call his name. He nodded at the two before taking his leave.

"I didn't think that old man was still alive," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"He's so violent…you'd think he'd piss off the wrong person already," Sesshomaru said with a shrug.

"Or his son would," Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later found Sesshomaru and Inuyasha – well mostly just Inuyasha – in a group conversation. They were talking about something Sesshomaru found unimportant and uninterested and didn't pertain to anything he cared about. Sesshomaru sighed. "So…Sesshomaru is it?" Sesshomaru tuned back into their conversation and looked at the person who had spoken up.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you the oldest Taisho?" Sesshomaru stiffened.

"Your point?" Sesshomaru all but snarled.

"I mean…don't you think it's a little odd that your _younger _brother inherited the business and not you?"

"Don't you think it's a little odd that you're minding _my _business instead of worrying about yours?" Sesshomaru retorted. The person speaking narrowed their eyes.

"I'm just asked!"

"And I'm just answering. Just because you asked a question, doesn't mean you're going to like the answer you get," Sesshomaru cut his eyes to Inuyasha with a deep frown.

"Well, I heard you were disowned," The person remarked with a snarky tone.

"What did you just say? – " Sesshomaru asked at the same time Inuyasha yelled:

"Dude!"

"What? He doesn't know of his own _disownship_? Isn't that a bit odd?" The guy smirked. Sesshomaru turned to glare at Inuyasha.

"How could you?" Sesshomaru said lowly before turning away from Inuyasha and walking away.

"Wait, Sessh-" Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's arm but the older yanked his arm away from him.

"Don't _touch_ me," Sesshomaru snarled before stalking away angrily. Inuyasha turned his gaze to the man who had been speaking.

"I should kick your ass for that," Inuyasha hissed before turning away from him and running after Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru stalked down the pathway angrily. "Sesshomaru, wait!" Sesshomaru stopped and turned to see his brother running down the path after him.

"What do you want, you bastard!"

"I can explain!"

"Why are you spreading _my _business? Lies at that!" Sesshomaru growled, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Look, Sessh-"

"You're just like that gossipy mother of yours!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Leave my mom out of this, Sessh. It's just between you and me!"

"Sounds like the last words dad said to _me _before-" Sesshomaru shook his head and turned away from Inuyasha.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Home…"

"You're not taking my limo!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru spun around and glared at him.

"Then I'll fucking walk!" Sesshomaru seethed.

"You know this is just like you!" Inuyasha yelled. He followed after Sesshomaru.

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled.

"To run away from your problems! Act like they aren't there! You embrace pain and throw away the people who actually care about you,"

"Shut the hell up, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled as he increased his pace. Inuyasha increased his pace as well.

"Would you stop being such a coward!" Inuyasha yelled. "You ran when dad wanted something from you now you can't face the consequences so you run?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't run from anything,"

"See! This is exactly why he disowned you! You're a fucking coward – a real disgrace to our name!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to look at Inuyasha. His eyes narrowed farther. "What are you talking about?"

"I lied to _you_ okay?" Inuyasha shouted. "The letter I gave you back when you came to the dinner my mom had, it was fake! I wrote that! Dad didn't write it! He also didn't leave you that bank account! I opened it and gave you it," It was silent as Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. "He didn't give a flying rat's ass about you! I just felt sorry that he literally left you with nothing and your mother just didn't care what the hell happened to you as long as _she _was getting some type of money from dad. Even _she _was getting something for being an ex-wife but you got _nothing _from being his blood son….even if you weren't _legally_ his but biologically his!"

"Fake?" Sesshomaru asked silently.

"And those _clients _of yours? I actually hired them. 5 year contract- _which _expired, which is why they all quit on you. Ya…that's right! I felt fucking sorry because I thought you'd make a lousy damn therapist because, quite frankly, I thought you needed a damn therapist yourself!" Inuyasha growled. "The only thing I didn't hire was that Naraku dude…who is actually fucking crazy himself! Not only from taking advice from you but…well look at the fucking nut head! How many people has he murdered? How many times has he come close to killing _me_?" Inuyasha was panting by the time he finished his tirade.

Sesshomaru was silent. Inuyasha frowned.

Sesshomaru remained silent. Inuyasha went over all of what he had just said and he cursed silently.

"I see," Sesshomaru said calmly – too calmly in Inuyasha's opinion. He turned away from Inuyasha and continued walking away – this time much more calmly.

"Sesshomaru-" His call was ignored. He sighed and smacked his hand against his forehead. "Fucking shit…."

"Really screwed up this time, haven't you?" Inuyasha snapped his gaze over to the man standing with his arms crossed shaking his head. "I'm fucking_ crazy _huh?"

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled –albeit shakily. Naraku walked towards Inuyasha and Inuyasha fought the urge to take a step back. Naraku leaned close to Inuyasha.

"You've hurt what I consider close to me," Naraku whispered. "I had agreed to let you off the hook from when you destroyed my relationship with Kikyo…now I won't be so lenient…you'd better watch your back, little Taisho," Naraku bumped Inuyasha harshly and made the other male fall into the fountain. Inuyasha sputtered and then stared after Naraku as the dark man walked after his brother.

"Shhhhiiiiit…." Inuyasha hissed.

* * *

_I was playing Black Ops today with my little cousin. The one with the zombies…AHAHHAA…I get scared off the damnest things. I swear, my screen was pointing away from the stairs part and this fog appeared. Suddenly I turned and this zombie dog was eating me. I always wondered why my cousin and my uncle always screamed and yelled at the screen while they played. I honestly can say, I screamed a lot. xD I literally threw the controller and ran out the room. I love zombies but they scare the living crap out of me (HA). _

_But I like the Zombie arcade one better! Ya! I got a higher score them him so I was gloating. We survived 13 rounds with me having 106k points in 2__nd__ place. Hrhrhr…he was in last place xD_

_Anyway, as promised, I posted where I stopped. I need sleep….:) Tomorrow….well since its 12 my time that I'm posting this, a little later I'll type more. Yay weekend!_

_Reactions please._


	8. Chapter 8

MissTuffcy: Sorry for such the long wait! I've been busy with an original work. I'm attempting to get it published next year. Wish me luck with that! X,x

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

8

00

"_Sometimes water is thicker than blood; family will cross you quicker than strangers.__" _

Sesshomaru had been walking for a couple of minutes until he came to the end of the path to the roundabout parking lot. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed home.

"**Hello?"**

"Tohara, is Kai there?"

"**Sesshomaru, is there something the matter? You sound a bit strained,"**

"I'm okay…"

"**Did something happen? Are you okay? Be truthful Sesshomaru!" **Sesshomaru tensed at the word. He stayed silent. **"Sesshomaru?"**

"…Is Kai there?"

"…**No…He left out a couple minutes ago to work,"**

"Oh…I see…"

"**Sesshomaru? Did something happen between you and Inuyasha?"**

"You could say that," Sesshomaru shrugged lightly.

"**Do you have a ride back? I can come-"**

"That's alright, Tohara…I have no idea where here is and I doubt you'll be able to find me…" Sesshomaru turned his head slightly when he heard footsteps.

"**Sesshomaru, will you tell me what happened?"**

"I…maybe…" Sesshomaru hung up the phone. Sesshomaru turned to see Naraku walking down the path towards him. He had a thick coat hanging on his arm, a cigarette in his mouth and a lighter in his hand. He was flicking the lighter with an irritated furrow in his brow. "Hey," Naraku's gaze snapped up and he looked startled as he stared at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, hey there Sesshomaru," Naraku said with a smile. "Fancy meeting you here,"

"I was going to say the same," Sesshomaru offered a small smile. Naraku finally got his cigarette lit and he put his lighter away.

"Are you okay?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru's smile faltered.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just sound a bit strained is all," Naraku shrugged. "So…what are you doing out here all alone?" Sesshomaru shrugged and turned away.

"I had a bit of a fall out with Inuyasha, nothing too big…" Sesshomaru whispered. Naraku made a noise of understanding.

"I could say the same for I and my brother," Naraku muttered around his cigarette. The two stood there in silence.

"How would you cope with the idea that everything you knew was a lie?" Sesshomaru whispered. Naraku was silent as he looked over the slightly trembling male. He shrugged the coat off his arm and draped it over Sesshomaru's shoulders, keeping his hands on the slighter man's shoulders.. Said man looked up at Naraku with a slight frown.

"As long as I can talk to you about it, I think I'd be okay..." Naraku mumbled. The two stared at each other a moment longer. Naraku noticed the slight glassy look to Sesshomaru's normally warm golden orbs. He turned the slighter male around and pulled him into a hug. Sesshomaru stiffened at first but then slowly relaxed. Naraku buried his face in Sesshomaru's hair. They stayed like that in complete silence - save the chirping crickets and singing cicadas - Naraku with his face buried in Sesshomaru's hair and arms wrapped around his waist with Sesshomaru resting against Naraku with his hands fisted in the taller man's shirt.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Sesshomaru whispered, his grip on Naraku's shirt tightening. "I don't know what was real and what was fake...how do I know Inuyasha didn't also hire Kai to be my fiancé?" Sesshomaru's speech took on a breathy tone, as if he were on the verge of hysterically crying.

"What?" Naraku asked in shock - mostly because he hadn't known Sesshomaru was engaged.

"Oh Kami, Naraku, my life is all a lie! Who am I? Am I really a therapist or do I really need one like Inuyasha keeps saying?" Sesshomaru's grip on Naraku's shirt got tighter and his trembling grew worse. Naraku frowned.

"Would you like for me to take you home, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru pulled away from Naraku slightly to look up at him.

"If you would, please," Naraku smiled at him.

"Of course," with his arm around Sesshomaru's waist, Naraku led the other man through the parking lot and to a black sedan. He opened the passenger door for Sesshomaru; however, before Sesshomaru could get into the car, they heard someone yelling his name. They both turned to see Inuyasha walking towards them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Excuse you?" Naraku raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Go away, Inuyasha. My tolerance for you as run dry. I don't wish to see your face or hear your voice ever again!"

"Sessh, listen-"

"No!" Sesshomaru snapped. "You listen. Leave me alone. I'm done with you, I'm done with this, and I'm done with _your _family! I'm sick of this and it's not fair to me that you're dragging me along for the ride just because you feel _pity_."

"Sessh, it's your family too!"

"That's Sesshomaru to you and no its not. Dad disowned me, remember? After next week you won't have to worry about me. I will no longer carry your accursed name,"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"I'm changing my name to Kai's! Or did you pay him to be my fiancé as well?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Goodbye, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru plopped into the passenger side.

"Sessh-!" Naraku closed the door and looked at Inuyasha with a blank expression. "Where the hell are you taking him?"

"I don't think that is any of your concern,"

"You better not hurt him because I swear, Naraku-" Naraku's eyes narrowed. He glanced at the car then to Inuyasha. He yoked the other man up and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Listen here," Naraku growled. "There is no way _in hell _I'll be able to hurt him as much as you've hurt him. You better stay away from him because if I even get the slightest _suspicion _that you've been pestering him, you will no longer exist," Naraku pushed Inuyasha away. "You better be more worried about the women and child that resides in your home then what Sesshomaru is doing," with that said, Naraku rounded the car. He gave Inuyasha a hard stare before he got into the car and drove away.

* * *

_Sadly, I stop at around 1k words a chapter for this story. Well at least until I finish my original work. I have to work in 5k words a day for me to be able to finish 50k+ words by the 14th of January._

_Reactions, please. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

MissTuffcy: Woo...Been awhile since I updated! Hope everyone had a good New Years and Holidays.

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

9

00

_"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one."_ ― Albert Einstein

He was a wreck, though he did not show it outwards. He now sat on his couch staring at the fireplace with a cup tea in his hand, mauling over the events that had played out not too long ago. He felt the couch dip with another's weight and he turned his head to regard the other person. He sighed and ran his hand through his mussed white hair. "You've been sitting here drinking tea for 2 days straight. Don't you think it's time for you to get up and either confront him again or at least come to bed and think about it _after _you've gotten some sleep? This is not healthy, Inuyasha," Inuyasha sighed and sat his cup down on the coffee table. He leaned against Kagome's shoulder and frowned.

"I know…I just don't know what to do," Inuyasha grumbled. "I hurt him badly when we were younger," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome frowned and looked down at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I hurt him _so_ badly, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "The look on his face, Kami, _I _almost started _crying for him_," Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and stared at her.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"_I _am the reason dad disowned Sessh," Kagome's eyes widened.

"What? How? _Why?_" Kagome exclaimed.

"I was so mad at Sessh…I don't even remember exactly what it was all about….but I remember the look on his face when dad kicked him out…after I saw that, I promised myself I'd keep him from hurting like that…I…I just wanted to keep him happy but it seems I fucked that up too," Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. "Shit…"

"Oh…Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

"It's fucked up what people would do for money…" Inuyasha mumbled lowly.

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned as he watched the rain pelt against the window. He was shaken from his dark musings from the sound of the front door opening. Frowning, he made his way towards the foyer to be greeted by a sopping wet Kai. "You're home early," The suddenness of his voice seemed to startle Kai for the man jumped, slipped on the puddle of water under him, and gripped the table next to him to prevent himself from falling.

"Sweet baby geebus!" Kai gasped. "You scared the shit out of me, baby," Kai straightened himself out while Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "Wasn't expecting you back until later," Kai flicked his wet hair out of his face.

"Come," Sesshomaru murmured as he took Kai's hand. "We'll talk after you get dry. I don't want you getting sick on me," Sesshomaru led the taller man into the bathroom. Kai frowned as Sesshomaru helped him out of his shoes, socks, wet pants, and shirt.

"Uh, Sessh-" He was interrupted when Sesshomaru shoved a pair of his sleep pants in his hands. Staying silent for a moment while he put them on, his frowned deepened as Sesshomaru pushed him to sit on the toilet seat while the white haired male dried his hair. "Sessh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Sesshomaru mumbled. "Are you hungry?" Kai lifted his hand and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrists.

"Sessh, tell me the truth," Kai frowned. Sesshomaru tensed. Kai stood up and looked down at Sesshomaru who continued to stare passed Kai. "Sessh? I know there is something up. You only baby me when something's on your mind,"

"I'm not babying you," Sesshomaru frowned. "I'm simply making sure you don't catch pneumonia!"

"Sessh, come on," Kai sighed. "You know I know you better than that! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"There is nothing wrong!" Sesshomaru snapped and turned away from Kai. Kai moved closer to Sesshomaru and wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist.

"Baby, you can tell me," Kai murmured against Sesshomaru's neck.

"Do you love me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course I love you! That's why I asked you to marry me," Sesshomaru felt Kai grin against his neck. Sesshomaru was quiet for a while.

"If someone paid you to marry someone, would you do it?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"What are you getting this all from?" Kai asked with a frown. Sesshomaru pulled away from Kai and glared up at him.

"Just answer me!" Kai frowned at the glossy look in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Sessh, what's wrong? What happened at that party?"

"Everything I know is a lie...everything that I am is a lie...I don't know who I am or who I'm supposed to be..." Sesshomaru whispered as he stared at the floor blankly. Kai frowned.

"Sessh, what happened? Please tell me...I don't like seeing you like this," Kai whispered as he closed in on the white haired male. He brought the other flush against his chest as he buried his face in his hair.

"Inuyasha said-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kai growling.

"That bastard said something _again_? He won't stop until he pisses of the wrong fucking person and they kill the little shit!" Kai snarled angrily. "What did he say that has upset you so much?" Sesshomaru took a shaky breath before retelling all the things that Inuyasha had said to him in the parking lot and everything that had eventually led to that.

He told Kai how he had to catch a ride with Naraku and confessed that he had doubted their relationship because of what Inuyasha said. Kai's hold on Sesshomaru tightened after his confession.

"Baby," Kai breathed. "You never have to doubt me! I've known you way before your father passed away and I knew you before he disowned you. Your brother has _always _hated me and I doubt that has changed. My feelings for you has _never _once changed or even _faltered_. You know what loyalty means to me, baby, and that is _not _ever going to change. I love you with both my heart and my soul and no amount of money will change that. I will always be yours and you will always be mines!" Sesshomaru sagged against Kai.

"I love you too," Was all Sesshomaru managed to utter after such a heart-melting confession. They stood there in the middle of the bathroom. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours.

"Let's go to bed, babe," Kai whispered into Sesshomaru's hair. He got no answer. He pulled away slightly to look down at Sesshomaru and grinned. The smaller male had fallen asleep standing. "Only you could stand and fall asleep without falling over, huh?" Kai chuckled as he bent slightly and grabbed Sesshomaru at the bend of his knees and picked him up bridal style.


	10. Chapter 10

MissTuffcy: It's been awhile! Sorry guys. I actually misplaced this story for awhile. I found it though so I'm happy I have it to type up again x3.

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

10

00

"_Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart." ― Haruki Murakami_

Kai breathed in sharply as he was abruptly thrown into the waking world by a crash. He grumbled moodily about having his sleep interrupted and twisted to get comfortable and patted the area next to him in search of Sesshomaru's warm body. His eyes cracked open when he was met with air. He sat up slowly and yawned widely, scratching at his abdomen. He squinted at the bedside clock.

It was 7 in the morning.

With a groan, he slipped from the bed and walked to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he stood in front of the sink, staring into the mirror at his bedraggled appearance. He splashed water on his face to wake himself up and went to investigate the source of the crash, still grumbling about missed sleep.

He made his way straight to the kitchen and woke up almost immediately when his nose caught the smell of coffee. The sight wasn't too bad either; he thought with a smirk as he 'admired the view' in the kitchen.

He had found the source of the noise to be Sesshomaru. It seemed the man had dropped a glass mug, which had broken into pieces, and he was in the process of picking them up - bent over with his ass up in the air looking oh so delectable to Kai. Kai felt stirring in his lose pajama pants and his smirk turned to a lecherous grin. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed onto Sesshomaru's hips and pulled him backwards into his crotch, which made the other gasp and jump as Kai began to speak. "Mmmmm….looks like I'll be having dessert for breakfast!"

"Kai!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. Kai let Sesshomaru stand up straight and turned the shorter to look up at him.

"Good morning, baby," Kai mumbled as he leaned down and kissed Sesshomaru on the nose. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at him. Kai rubbed their noses together and pouted. "We gonna have breakfast sex?"

"No," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Kai gave a long, drawn out sigh in mock disdain.

"Why _not_?" Kai whined. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I'm not really in the mood," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai smirked and leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's.

"Now?" Kai asked.

"No," Sesshomaru grumbled. Kai leaned forward again but this time let the kiss run on for more.

"Now?" Kai mumbled.

"No," Sesshomaru breathed. Kai smirk widened into a grin. He pressed his lips once more to Sesshomaru's and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue across the seam of shorter's lips and was granted access. Kai pushed Sesshomaru against the counter and devoured Sesshomaru's mouth.

"How about now?" Kai breathed as he stared at Sesshomaru's flushed face. The shorter opened his eyes slightly.

"Maybe…" He whispered. Kai grinned as he hoisted Sesshomaru up to sit on the counter and ravaged Sesshomaru's mouth. He slid one of his hands up the other's shirt and flicked at a nipple, ganing a low moan from Sesshomaru. A thump made the two jump. Kai pulled away from Sesshomaru and glared at the person in the doorway.

"Oh my goodness, Sesshomaru-sama!" The girl in the doorway squeaked. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" She bent to pick up the spilled groceries.

"God, Rin," Kai groaned. "You have _terrible_ timing!" He sighed as Sesshomaru pushed him away so he could slide off the counter.

"Rin, what are you doing back here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Our 5-year contract is up and I haven't the funds to renew it right now," Sesshomaru frowned.

"Silly," Rin smiled. "Your brother extended it to 10 years. Besides, I like working for you," Rin grinned. "Your house is nice and your stove is perfect! No defects what so ever!" She giggled again. Sesshomaru frowned.

"I see…" He sighed and left the kitchen. Kai frowned. Rin turned to Kai with a confused frown.

"What is wrong with Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked. Kai sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"He and Inuyasha are not on speaking terms right now. It's complicated," Kai explained shortly. Rin nodded.

"Well, I'm going to get started on breakfast," Rin said. Kai nodded and left out the kitchen after Sesshomaru.

"Sessh," Kai called. "Sessh, babes, where are ya?"

"He's in the den," Kai frowned and looked up the stairs where the voice came from. It was Tohara walking down the hall.

"Geez, do you people knock? Ring a door bell?"

"I have the key," Tohara said before he disappeared down the hall.

"So do I," Rin called from the kitchen. Kai grumbled incoherently and walked towards the den. He stopped in the doorway to see Sesshomaru staring down at a photo album. Kai walked in and sat next to him.

"Who is that?" Kai asked, pointing to the girl in the picture standing next to a scowling man who he recognized as Sesshomaru's father; Toga.

"My mother," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai leaned forward and looked between the picture and Sesshomaru.

"Now I see it. You look just like her! Almost identical," Kai smiled. Sesshomaru gave a weak smile of his own. "How come I never met her?" Kai looked back down.

"I…she died…a few months after I was born," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Kai whispered lowly. He hugged Sesshomaru to him as the two looked through the photo album.

"I always felt that father always blamed me for her death…" Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai frowned.

"You know it's not your fault, right? Doctors are always doing something stupid!" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I know…but I can never escape the feeling…" Sesshomaru murmured. Kai watched Sesshomaru silently flip through the album. Sesshomaru sat it to the side and picked up a red one. He opened it and Kai made a noise of surprise.

"Those are from when we first started dating!" Kai exclaimed. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Yeah…"

"Wait...how the heck-"

"Kitsu loved taking pictures," Sesshomaru said with a shrug. "He'd get them developed and give them to me.

"That boy had a huge crush on you," Kai mumbled. Sesshomaru looked up at Kai in surprise.

"Really?" Sesshomaru breathed. Kai looked at him with a frown.

"You mean you didn't know? Damn Sessh," Kai chuckled. "_Everyone_ knew! It was really obvious!" Kai laughed again as Sesshomaru glared at him. "Whatever happened to short-stuff? And the other one…what was his name?"

"Kurouko…Eh…" Sesshomaru looked back down at the album. "After father cut ties with the Motou's business, I lost touch with them," Sesshomaru sighed. Kai frowned.

"I see…So when did you move into this house?" Kai asked. "I've always been curious but always forget to ask,"

"It was…well…it was sometime after your arrest," Sesshomaru mumbled. He looked up at Kai. "I…couldn't afford to keep the apartment and pay for school…Inuyasha volunteered to do both. He ended up just paying for this house for me. I told him I'd pay him back as soon as I landed a job," Sesshomaru sighed. He looked back down at the book. "It is pretty pathetic that my little brother is taking care of me…" Sesshomaru shook his head. Kai frowned but kept silent. The two sat in silence as Sesshomaru flipped through the photo album. Kai had moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to look on with him.

"Hey…Uh…Sessh," Sesshomaru hummed. "Um…I…well," Sesshomaru looked up at Kai with a frown. "Okay," Kai breathed. "You see…I kind of got this promotion from the boss and well…the location is _waaay_ across town and uhm…it's not really…well…uh…" Kai rubbed the back his neck as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You want to move?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai let out a breath.

"Yeah – but I know that I can't decide for us and well you've lived here for longer than we've been together and it'll be a bit weird living around people you don't know and I promise you I'll find a house that is fit for you and I will pay for everything and even moving costs and I'll hire a maid and butler and cook if tha-" Sesshomaru shut the babbling man up with a kiss. He pulled away from Kai with a smirk.

"Of course, Kai…but you don't have to do all that," Sesshomaru shook his head with an amused chuckle.

"So…uh…you want to?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I want to get away from this house," Sesshomaru grumbled. Kai smiled and kissed Sesshomaru on the nose.

"Good! We'll go house shopping later? I narrowed it down to 4 houses already and I just needed your input," Kai said as he stood up. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he watched Kai walk out of the den.

"You've been thinking about this for awhile, haven't you?" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I just wanted to make sure we had some choices if you had agreed," Kai said, appearing in the doorway with a grin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood. He was getting ready to leave the room but the phone ringing stopped him. He answered it.

"Hello, T-"

"**Oh! Mamoru! Please put Sesshomaru on, quick! This is an emergency!"**

"Kagome? This is Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru frowned. Kai walked closer to Sesshomaru.

"**It's terrible, Sesshomaru! Something happened to Inuyasha and now he's in critical condition! I don't know what to do…I-I didn't know who else to call!"**

Sesshomaru froze and his eyes widened slightly.

* * *

_CLIFFY!_


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

11

00

"_Silence make the real conversations between friends. Not the saying, but the never needing to say that counts." ― Margaret Lee Runbeck_

"I just wanted to make sure we had some choices if you had agreed," Kai said, appearing in the doorway with a grin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood. He was getting ready to leave the room but the phone ringing stopped him. He answered it.

"Hello, T-"

"**Oh! Mamoru! Please put Sesshomaru on, quick! This is an emergency!"**

"Kagome? This is Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru frowned. Kai walked closer to Sesshomaru.

"**It's terrible, Sesshomaru! Something happened to Inuyasha and now he's in critical condition! I don't know what to do…I-I didn't know who else to call!"**

Sesshomaru froze and his eyes widened slightly.

"Why did you call me? Did you call his mother?"

"**Yes and she's on her way over! I know you and Inuyasha are not really on speaking terms anymore but I thought it would be good to have you here for support, too, since Inuyasha cares about you a lot! Please, Sesshomaru!"**

Sesshomaru was silent. He looked up when Kai took the phone from him. "What all happened?" Kai asked.

"**Huh? Who is this? Put Sesshomaru back on please!"**

" He's still around. What happened?" Kai frowned.

"**We don't know yet! I'm not even sure! They haven't told me anything at all. I'm so worried and Izaodoka is fussy and Inuyasha's mom is hysterical!"**

"Sounds to me like you're getting there as well. Tell you what, you call Sessh's cell if there are any updates, other than that, consider us on our way," Kai said with a firm nod. Sesshomaru frowned at him. Kai hung up the phone.

"On our way?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai sighed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I know you two aren't on speaking terms and Inuyasha is a fucking asshole for what he did….well actually words can't even describe how wrong it was, but he's still your brother. He's probably the only kin you have left…and not even assholes deserve to be in the hospital for whatever reason," Kai frowned. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Sometimes I hate your values," Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath as he walked passed Kai. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What was that, babe?"

"I said: Fine, we'll go,"

* * *

They were in the car. Sesshomaru was staring out the window blankly while Kai was driving. Kai glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye from time to time. "Baby," Kai mumbled. Sesshomaru ignored him. "Come on, babe…" Sesshomaru looked at Kai from the corner of his eye. "Talk to me babe,"

"Keep your attention on the road," Sesshomaru muttered sourly.

"I see the road," Kai responded back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru sighed. The rest of the trip was ridden in silence.

* * *

Kai lead Sesshomaru inside the hospital and straight to the receptionist desk. "Is this even the right hospital?" Sesshomaru frowned at Kai. Kai smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Forgot to ask her. I just assumed it was this one since it's the closest one!" Kai said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at him until he heard his name being called with a high pitched squeal. Sesshomaru frowned as he turned his gaze towards the source of the noise to see a little 5 year old girl running towards him.

"Uncle Sessho!" She squealed loudly. Sesshomaru bent down slightly to let the little girl run into his arms and stood up straight. Sesshomaru frowned at her.

"Where is your mother?" He asked. The little girl pointed towards the two women approaching them.

"Izaodoka! What did I tell you about screaming and running around like a little heathen?" Kagome scolded when she got close enough.

"That I shouldn't copy what daddy does?" Izaodoka mumbled. Sesshomaru smirked at that.

"So what happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Turns out this little accident was not really an accident at all," They all turned their head at the new voice. The man who spoke had large beady eyes, balding head of grey hair, and was wearing a sleek, black suit.

"And you are…?" Sesshomaru asked slowly.

"Ah! Where are my manners; I am Myoga, I am the Taisho's family lawyer." He smiled. "It's nice to see you again after so long, Sesshomaru,"

"Hn?" Sesshomaru's frown deepened as he stared at the man in confusion. He chuckled.

"You might not remember me, you were still young the few times I visited the Taisho household,"

"He's also a family friend," Izayoi said with a smile. Her smile was suddenly replaced with a frown. "What do you mean it was not an accident?"

"Well, I just finished speaking with Inuyasha and the police were just finishing up questioning him. They've already named a few possible suspects and it seems the top few are the ones closest to him: Kagome, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru-"

"What?" Both Izayoi and Kagome exclaimed.

"Well yes...It's only logical to suspect those closest to him first. A lot of the crimes that have been committed lately have been 'love' crimes after all," Myoga raised an eyebrow.

"You believe this?" Kagome glared at him.

"Why would I hurt my only son?" Izayoi snapped. She made a noise of irritation in the back of her throat before she turned away from the group and walked away. Kagome's attention returned to Sesshomaru, who still held Izaodoka.

"How long have you been waiting her in the hospital?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome motioned for him to follow her as she walked towards some chairs.

"Since late last night," Kagome said as she took a seat. Sesshomaru sat down next to her with Izaodoka on his lap. The little girl stuck her thumb in her mouth and stared at Kai.

"You don't look as distraught as you sounded on the phone," Kai said with a frown. Kagome gave a small sigh.

"Believe me, I was going crazy last night," She hugged herself. "Kami…when I first saw him…I nearly fainted," She shuddered. "But when he first woke up," She looked at Sesshomaru. "He didn't even acknowledge me. The first thing he said was – no demanded to see you," Kagome sat up straight and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Huh?"

"He said he didn't want to die with you hating him, that he'd never rest peacefully knowing that you hate him and you were depressed and lonely because of him," She closed her eyes and looked away. "I told him – begged him not to talk like that! I told him he was going to be ok and that he wasn't going to die – hell even the doctors said the same as me…but he just kept asking for you, Sesshomaru. I…was afraid if I told you this before hand, you probably wouldn't come….I thought maybe if you…were to think that Izzy or I needed your support, that you'd come," Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was now looking down at 5 year old still having a staring contest with Kai.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up when they heard someone approach. "Sesshomaru," It was Izayoi. "Inuyasha wants to see you," Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly before sighing.

"Please…" Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru gently handed Izaodoka to Kagome who began to fuss.

"No! Want to stay with uncle Sessho!"

"Sweetie, he's going to visit daddy right now," Kagome hushed her as Sesshomaru stood and looked at Kai who seemed to not be following him.

"Kai?" He asked with a frown.

"I think it's best if you two talk alone," Kai said. Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"He really wants to speak with you, Sesshomaru. Ever since he got home after that business party he took you to with him, he hasn't been the same," Kagome said.

"He's been…somewhat dead to the world…" Izayoi mumbled softly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it's as bad as you two make it out to be," Sesshomaru commented. The two kept silent, staring in any other direction but towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru frowned before making his way towards the room Inuyasha was being held in.

* * *

**Posted where I stopped.**

**Reactions?**


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

12

00

"_The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege." – Charles Kuralt_

Sesshomaru walked into the room that held his brother. He stopped in the doorway with a low gasp as he took in his brother's condition. Inuyasha was hooked to all sorts of things; many which Sesshomaru couldn't identify. There was a heart machine, an IV providing him with the necessary fluids, what looked like an air pump, and different other screens that seemed to be measuring different vital organs. Inuyasha's face was covered in bruises – that is the parts that weren't already covered in bandages. His head was wrapped up with the bandages coming down over half his face, covering his eye as well. A nose cannula – which is what Sesshomaru believed the air pump was for – was in his nose and he was staring – eyes half mass – at Sesshomaru in the doorway.

Sesshomaru walked farther into the room and sat down next to the bed, all the while Inuyasha watched him. "You came…" Inuyasha rasped lowly. Sesshomaru nodded silently. "I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered after a while of silence. Sesshomaru looked up at him startled.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry…for…everything I put you…through…" Inuyasha rasped. "I just…wanted to…make you happy," Inuyasha reached his hand up slightly. Sesshomaru hesitated before taking his hand in his.

"Elaborate," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha grinned weakly.

"There you go again…using those…big words…" Inuyasha chuckled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before giving Inuyasha a small, amused smile.

"Explain,"

"Do you…remember when we….were younger?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded lightly.

"We were nearly inseparable at a young age," Sesshomaru said.

"You used to always talk to me about everything," Inuyasha whispered. "No matter what it was, you would always confide in me. You always came to me when you were sad, angry, annoyed, happy – anything. I was always there for you and always made sure you were in a good mood before you went off again…" Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru. "I hated seeing you depressed…When you started dating, it just…pissed me off because….I was jealous," Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru.

"I was always jealous of the people you dated because…they got all the attention from you, you'd pour your heart into and then they'd just leave. I hated them all," Inuyasha looked down. "I wanted you to be happy, which is why I chased off most of your…" Inuyasha paused for a moment. "Suitors, if you can call it that," Inuyasha sighed. "I know it seems stupid, but I didn't trust anyone with you but me because I believed everyone was going to hurt you….I realize its….stupid but I couldn't help thinking that way," Inuyasha looked back up at Sesshomaru, who was staring at him in shock.

"I know you're probably beyond angry at me for all the things I've said to you, that I've done….but please know I only did it to protect you…to make you happy," Inuyasha frowned. "I know I fucked up big time…me trying to make you happy just made you even more miserable, but I couldn't help it…" Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru again. He gave Sesshomaru's limp hand a squeeze.

"I just don't want to lose you…"

"You won't…" Sesshomaru mumbled. Inuyasha looked at him when he felt his hand being squeezed lightly. "I forgive you…I understand now," Inuyasha smiled slightly. "But, Inuyasha you have to let me live my life. No more interfering," Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

"I can't make any promises…" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed more. "B-But I'll try very, very hard…"

"Is there anything else?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru for awhile answering him.

"No….that was all….I'm really sorry Sessh," Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru sighed.

"It's alright," A knock on the door made Sesshomaru turn around. It was Kagome, Izayoi, and Izaodoka. Sesshomaru stood and let go of Inuyasha's hand.

"Keep in touch," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Uncle Sessho, you leaving?" Izaodoka asked with a tremble in her bottom lip. "I never ever see you!"

"Don't worry, Izzy," Sesshomaru said as he walked towards her. He ruffled her hair and she swatted his hand away.

"Don't mess my hair! Mommy just did it when before we left," She whined. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well I see you to later?" Sesshomaru chuckled again.

"Yes. You'll see me to later," Sesshomaru nodded at Kagome and Izayoi and took his leave out the room. Kagome and Izayoi looked at Inuyasha.

"Did you tell him?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah,"

"Everything?" Kagome's eyes narrowed. Inuyasha turned away.

"Um…not _everything_…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Why not?" Kagome demanded. "He needs to know – he deserves to know!"

"I didn't want to tell him because I know he'd be beyond pissed at me…even more so then he was now! He'd _never _talk to me again!" The heart monitor began to beep erratically.

"Inuyasha, please calm down," Izayoi said softly, walking up to Inuyasha and sitting down. She grabbed his hand in both hers and frowned. "It's understandable that you don't want to lose your brother," Izayoi spoke softly. She frowned slightly. "But what is this that you've not told Sesshomaru that he deserves to know?" She looked between Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out into the waiting area to see Kai with two other men in uniform. Sesshomaru frowned as he made his way over to them. "…understood." Was all Sesshomaru managed to hear as he walked up to them. The two men left.

"Kai?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai turned and smiled at him.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Who were those men?" Sesshomaru asked as Kai led them out the hospital.

"Some friends from work," Kai said with a light shrug as they made their way to the car. Sesshomaru glanced at Kai as the man opened the passenger door for him.

* * *

**Posted where I stopped.**

**Reactions?**


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

13

00

"_I will find that special person who is wrong for me in just the right way. Let our scars fall in love." – Galway Kinell_

Sesshomaru silently watched Kai walk back and forth from the front door back upstairs – carrying something different every time he came back down. From time to time, one of the random movers that were hired to the work – which Kai ended up mostly doing himself – came in and brought something down too. Sesshomaru sighed as he turned away from them to walk into the kitchen. They had been packing for a week and were now moving the bulk out of the house into their new one. It didn't take much deciding on which house to get – mostly because Kai urged and (in his mind) subtly hinted at which one he wanted to move in to. Sesshomaru had just shrugged and said he didn't really mind any of the houses. He sighed as he walked over to the counter and stood there.

He stared down at the box as the events the past few weeks rolled around in his head. He gave another sigh as he tapped up the box in front of him and lifted it up. He turned and headed out of the kitchen and out the door. He walked down the walkway towards the truck in the front and was stopped halfway down by one of the movers. "Ah! I'll take that for you," The man said before taking the box from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the man who had already started walking down the stairs.

"Why did we hire them?" Kai asked as he stopped next to Sesshomaru.

"We? You hired them," Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms with a frown. "They're not even doing anything. They only carry whatever they manage to snatch away from me,"

"Which is light, small boxes," Kai said with a frown. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and glared at Kai.

"Light? Small?"

"You only carried down the stuff from the den and kitchen, babe," Kai snickered.

"Books are not light! Neither is a whole goddamn kitchen!" Sesshomaru growled. "Do you want me to hit you with a psychology text book or maybe you'd like to feel what a wrought iron pot feels like? That is _not _a light pot!"

"Babe, I carried down the damn dresser and all beds,"

"Do you want me to hit you with something heavy?" Sesshomaru glared at Kai, who smirked.

"You're so cute," Kai snickered and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed farther as Kai walked passed him.

"I'll show you cute," Sesshomaru growled under his breath. "You'll be sporting a rather _cute _bruise on your head in a moment," He crossed his arms and walked back into the house. He paused briefly when he flet his pocket vibrating. He pulled his phone from his pocket and smiled slightly. It was Naraku. He answered the phone. "Hello, Naraku,"

"**Hey. I was trying to call your house phone but it says its disconnected?"**

"Ah! I just unplugged it, that's why. We're moving,"

"**Really?"**

"Yeah. Kai picked out the house and everything. We just have to move in now," Sesshomaru walked from the foyer to the kitchen.

"**That's wonderful. Where are you two living now?"**

"It's this cozy little house on the outskirts of town. Really private, small neighborhood," Sesshomaru explained as he played with a ball of tape stuck to the sink. "You should come and see it,"

"**I wish I could, but I am leaving in a few minutes back to London,"**

"Ah," Sesshomaru turned his head slightly when he heard a crash. His eye twitched. "I'm so firing them," He mumbled under his breath when he heard Kai start complaining loudly.

"**Is everything alright?"**

"Yeah. The movers are just incompetent," Sesshomaru explained to which Naraku chuckled to. "Are you coming back again?"

"**I'll come visit in a month – give or take 2," **Sesshomaru heard Naraku sigh and mumble something lowly that almost sounded like a 'I miss you'

"Hmm? What was that? I couldn't quiet hear you," Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed.

"**Hm, sorry. That was my brother telling me when our flight would be leaving," **

"Ah,"

"**Well, I must go now. I will call you when I get back in town,"**

"Don't forget to call when you land," Sesshomaru grinned as Naraku chuckled.

"**I won't. Talk to you soon, Sesshomaru,"**

"Yeah, talk to you later," Sesshomaru snapped his phone closed and turned to lean on the counter as Kai walked into the kitchen growling hateful things under his breath.

"….glad murder is illegal," Was all Sesshomaru managed to catch as Kai walked up to him and hugged him around his waist. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the taller man.

"What?" He asked. Kai nibbled on Sesshomaru's neck.

"Nothing," He mumbled. "Can't wait to get to our house so I can love you in every room," Sesshomaru shook his head then chuckled as Kai blew into his neck.

"Cut it out," Sesshomaru squirmed and pushed at Kai's chest. "You're all sweaty, get off me!"

"C'mon! Don't be that way babe! Besides, sweaty is sexy," Kai grinned devilishly as he backed away from Sesshomaru slightly to pull his shirt off. He struck a pose. "See?" He flexed again and grunted when Sesshomaru wacked him in the stomach as he walked passed him.

"Mhm…I see alright," Sesshomaru grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Why do you love hitting me right there?" Kai whined as he rubbed his stomach and followed after Sesshomaru.

"Because you make it so easy," Sesshomaru shrugged.

* * *

Kai and Sesshomaru stood in front of their new house. It took 3 trips, but they finally got everything inside. The only thing left to do was to unpack everything. By the looks of the sun, they wouldn't be doing that anytime soon. It was getting dark. "We're going to need a gardener," Kai mumbled as he looked around the front yard.

"I can ask Tohara," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai looked at Sesshomaru with an unreadable expression. Sesshomaru looked at him with a frown. Kai suddenly smirked. "And you say my sudden mood swings scare you," Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath. "You're starting to scare me with your sudden facial expression changes."

"That's why I do it," Kai smirked. "To scare you into my arms," Sesshomaru yelped as Kai suddenly picked him up off his feet and spun him around.

"Release me, you brute!" Sesshomaru cried. "Put me down! Stop spinning ,you're making me dizz- gah- mmphf," Kai had sat Sesshomaru back down on his feet but had interrupted him with a deep kiss. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kai's neck as Kai wrapped his arms around the lithe waist. He pulled away from Sesshomaru's lips and pressed his forehead against the smaller man's. They stared into each other's eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" Kai whispered. Sesshomaru grinned.

"Of course I do," Sesshomaru said. "And I love you too,"

"And I'd do anything for you," Sesshomaru frowned slightly at the serious tone Kai suddenly changed to.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes searching Kai's. A moment of silence passed through the two before Kai closed his eyes and smiled.

"Nothing," Kai said. He chuckled a minute later. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"You're a clown," Sesshomaru growled as Kai pulled away from him laughing.

"You love this clown," Kai said as he walked into the house.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru grumbled. He frowned as he stared after Kai. "What was that all about….?" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Babe, it's getting chilly outside. Why are you just standing there staring into space?" Sesshomaru blinked as his gaze came back to focus on Kai who was leaning in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "You okay, babe?"

"Uh…Yeah…Just tired," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai grinned.

"The bed isn't set up but I did lay the mattress down. Come on, let's get to bed. We have a lot of unpacking tomorrow," Sesshomaru nodded and walked towards Kai. Kai leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and let Sesshomaru walk all the way into the door before closing it behind him.

"_I'd do anything for you,"_

Sesshomaru frowned as he watched Kai walk up the stairs. _'How far would he take that anything?'_

* * *

Reactions?


	14. Chapter 14

MissTuffcy: I wanted to thank all my loyal reviewers and my new ones. Your reviews made me bubbly and giggly all day! I am glad you guys enjoy this story because I certainly enjoy writing it! :D

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

14

00

"_I've always felt that the best place to hide a body is in the trunk of a cop car, with a note affixed to the body that reads, _"I'm sorry."_" – Jarod Kintz_

Sesshomaru jolted from his sleep to stare blankly up at nothing. The room was dark, save the few moments in which a flash of lightning would illuminate the room for a brief second before the room was submerged into darkness again. Sesshomaru sat up slowly, wincing as he did so, and glanced at the clock. It read '4:30'. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shuddering lightly. An overwhelming feeling of dread suddenly washed over him as he stared down at his covered legs in the darkness. He looked beside him and reached out to touch empty space. He frowned. He didn't realize Kai left out so early in the morning.

Throwing the covers off his naked frame, he swung his feet over the bed with another sigh. He winced as he stood and held a hand to his lower back. "Kai," He grumbled grumpily. He gave another sigh as he walked towards the door, feeling for a robe as he went. He managed to snatch up so boxers from the floor, as it was stuck on his foot as he left the room. He didn't know whose it was but he threw them on anyway with a tired grumble.

Sesshomaru slowly made his way down the steps in the dark, tying his robe closed as he went. He cursed lowly as he stumbled over the rug as he made it off the stairs. "Carpet," He growled lowly.

He made his way into the kitchen, flipping the light on as he walked towards the sink. He opened the cabinet over the sink and pulled a tea kettle out, going about the tea making process. Sighing, he turned around and leaned back against the sink as he waited for the water to boil. Sesshomaru turned around to look out the window just as a flash of lightning illuminated the outside. He froze as he saw someone standing in the window staring at him before everything went dark. The storm outside began to pick up with booms of thunder, howling winds, and pelting rain.

Sesshomaru jumped as the tea kettle began to whistle. "Just my imagination," Sesshomaru whispered to himself as he poured the boiled water into a cup and put the tea bag in. He picked up his cup and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Picking up the remote, he turned the TV on and lounged on the couch. He heard a thump and his gaze snapped away from the TV to look around the darkness of the room. He stood up and walked into the hallway and looked towards the top of the stairs. It was pitch black still, save for the light spilling from the kitchen to light some of the hallway.

"It's just the storm," Sesshomaru whispered to himself as he walked back into the living room to take up his previous position on the couch. After awhile, the low "muttering" of whatever the TV was playing put Sesshomaru to sleep. Until a loud crash of thunder, rattling the windows a bit, threw him out of his light sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eye. The phone's ringing pierced the silence just before another crash of thunder. Sesshomaru frowned and looked in the direction of the phone. _When did we hook that up? When did they even activate the phone? No one even knew the new number yet – which brings us back to the question to how the phone even got activated!_

Sesshomaru sighed and stood from the couch to walk towards the phone. He heard another thump and he frowned at the archway to the hallway. He shrugged again and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"**Babe, do you mind coming and picking me up?"**

"Kai?" Sesshomaru frowned. "Wait, when did you set up this phone?"

"**Yesterday. Can you come, babe?"**

"Didn't you take the car?"

"**No, that's why I'm asking you,"**

"Why didn't you take the car?"

"**I was picked up – Baby, stop with the twenty questions and come get me," **Kai said through a chuckle. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you just get back home the way you got out? Besides, I don't want to drive in this weather. Its storming out!"

"**Babe, please," **Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the almost desperate tone Kai took on.

"What's going on with you? Did you do something you're not supposed to?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai was silent on the other line but it sounded like he was talking to someone in the background. "Kai?" He still was met with the low mumbling from the other end. "I'm going to hang up with you,"

"**Babe, come get me, please. I'm at the Jade Lounge,"**

"Did you not just hear what I said? I'm not-"

"**Sessh! Just come get me," **Kai snapped, interrupting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Sesshomaru demanded. Sesshomaru heard someone in the background yell 'for god's sake' and heard shuffling before a new voice yelled through the phone.

"**Just get the fuck out of the house before you die!" **The line went dead. Sesshomaru froze and stared at the wall in front of him. His gaze slowly flickered to the hallway as another flash of lightning lit up the room.

"Okay," Sesshomaru said calmly before hanging up the phone. He slowly walked into the hall and picked up the keys before rushing out the door.

* * *

"Are you fucking serious!" Kai snapped as he glared at the male sitting across from him. The man glared back at him. The man, like Kai, was tan but slim with feminine features; narrow caramel eyes, shoulder length black hair, and a tattoo of a skull on his forehead.

"Fucking kami, Kai! Ignorance is _not _bliss. You keep this up and _you're _going to be the cause of death of the one you're trying to protect," The man across from him growled.

"I still don't want to drag him into all this," Kai growled.

"He was dragged in the moment you 'got married' to him," The man said, using air quotes when he said 'got married'.

"I should fucking punch you," Kai growled.

"And I should fucking shoot you, but we all don't do what we should do, now do we?" The man growled back. "Now your fucktoy is going to the Jade Lounge because of your stupid ass," The man stood up. "Let's go,"

"You just fucked everything up for me, you know that right?" Kai asked with a frown.

"Non-sense!" The man said with a wide grin. "I have an idea!"

"If it doesn't work, I'm going to destroy you," Kai grumbled.

"Oh Kai," The man gasped. "I'm hurt that you think my ideas never work,"

"Your ideas landed me in prison for 15 fucking years. What else am I supposed to think?" The two stood up and Kai followed him out the room they were currently in.

"Oh posh," was all the response he got as the two got into the car.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled to a stop in front of Jade Lounge and turned the car off. He sat there with a frown. He flicked his wet hair from his face and looked out the window and up at the dark building. The sign said closed. Sesshomaru frowned at that. "Why would he be here?" Sesshomaru yelped as someone banged on the window of the car. He leaned back away from the window as the person was pulled away to reveal a glaring Kai.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on the couch of the lounge with a towel draped over his shoulders. He gripped the towel around him, light trembles wrecking his frame every now and then. "Sessh, are you okay?" Kai asked with a frown. Sesshomaru looked at him as the other male with Kai walked into the room with a tray of tea.

"Mint anyone?" He grinned. "I'm sorry about the scare," he chuckled. "My name is Jadiyah,"

"The owner of the Jade industries?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. Jadiyah nodded with a smirk. "That was your voice on the phone….what did you mean I was going to die?" Kai glared at Jadiyah. Said man closed his eyes and grinned, tipping his head to the side.

"Oh! I was only joking! I wanted to meet you and Kai was being a douche so I told him to tell you to get over here by telling you he needed to be picked up but Kai is terrible at lying so I just had to butt in-"

"Joking?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously as Jadiyah sat the tray down.

"Yeah!" Jadiyah chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not the best way to go about it but-" He was cut off as Sesshomaru stood and decked him in the face. Kai's eyes widened as he jumped up to hold Sesshomaru's arms. It looked like the shorter male was going to punched Jadiyah again.

"You son of a bitch!" Sesshomaru shouted. "You made me walk out the house in a storm, in just a robe, get in the car and drive through this god forsaken rain - which I made add nearly cost me to run off the road more than five times - just because you wanted to meet me?" Jadiyah stood from the floor, rubbing his sore jaw.

"Damn, you pack a powerful punch," Jadiyah grumbled.

"Sessh, calm down," Kai said. Sesshomaru turned on Kai.

"How am I supposed to calm down? That really scared the hell out of me! First my brother is run off the road and the authorities say it wasn't an accident! That someone purposely tried to kill him and now this! Someone tells me to leave the house because I'm going to die? How would you feel if you were in my position?" Sesshomaru growled angrily. Kai pulled the shorter male to his chest and shushed him. He heard the hysterical tone creeping into Sesshomaru's voice. He glared heatedly at Jadiyah, who was mumbling about bruising.

"Come on, babe, calm down," Kai whispered into Sesshomaru's hair. He kissed the top of his head and laid his own on top. "I told you: I won't let _anything _happen to you. I'd stop the world for you," Kai whispered.

"Take me home," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai glanced out through the glass door.

"I don't think we should head out right now," Kai said. "The storm picked up even more,"

"You guys can take one of the rooms upstairs," Jadiyah spoke up.

"You have rooms in a lounge?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow. Jadiyah shrugged.

"I didn't design the place," He snickered.

* * *

After Kai got Sesshomaru settled in and back to sleep, he came back downstairs to see Jadiyah fiddling with his phone. "I don't know what to do anymore," Kai sighed. He plopped down in the chair across from Jadiyah. The ravenette looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"No matter where I move, they'll find him,"

"Who is _they_?" Jadiyah asked, looking back down at his phone.

"That's just it….I don't know," Kai stared out the window at the raging storm.

"Why don't you move him out the country," Jadiyah suggested off-handedly.

"That's not a bad idea…" Kai mumbled lowly. "The rain is going to stop soon and then it will snow," Kai grumbled. Jadiyah snapped his gaze up and glared at Kai.

"Asshole,"

"Besides, I don't know anyone out of the country….so I can't just randomly throw him in some random place," Kai looked back at Jadiyah.

"I have an idea," Jadiyah said, looking back down at his phone.

"Aren't you just full of them," Kai grumbled lowly. Jadiyah glared at him.

"Fine, don't listen to me,"

"I'm sorry! Just tell me,"

"Well," Jadiyah smirked. "I've been messing with this guy named Jak. He has a cousin who owns Spider Industry," Jadiyah looked up at Kai. "The owner lives in Europe right now," Jadiyah shrugged. "I can pull some strings and see if I can get him to take your fucktoy in,"

"If you call him that one more time, I may just have to make him come back down here and deck you in the face again," Kai growled. "Because if I do it, I might just kill you," Jadiyah rolled his eyes.

"Please…I've been hit harder," Jadiyah snorted.

"What's the guy's name?"

"Onigumo," Jadiyah muttered as he went back to playing with his phone.

* * *

_Reactions?_

_Jadiyah = Jay – Dee – Yah _


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

00

Psyche

15

00

"_Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe."__―__Albert Einstein_

**Jade Lounge – The Night Before**

_Kai led Sesshomaru up the stairs and towards the room Jadiyah was speaking of. He pushed the door open and let Sesshomaru walk in first. "I can't go to sleep in this," Sesshomaru frowned. "It's wet." Kai made Sesshomaru sit on the mahogany, canopy bed – fitted with red satin silk curtains and bedspread._

"_Take the robe off," Kai said as he walked towards the mahogany armoire in the corner of the room. Sesshomaru frowned at the command but did as he was told. Kai returned to him with pair of silk pants and silk shirt – both green in color. Sesshomaru frowned at the clothes. He looked up at Kai as the man shook the clothes slightly in front of him. "Put these on,"_

"_I don't really feel comfortable wearing other people's clothes," Sesshomaru crossed his arms. Kai smirked._

"_Well, you're wearing my underwear," Kai pointed out. Sesshomaru looked down, now getting a good look at what he had thrown on. He looked back up at Kai with narrowed eyes. _

"_That's different! I know and trust you," Sesshomaru grumbled. He waved a hand at the clothes. "I have no idea whose clothes those are and where they have been,"_

"_Jadiyah's," Kai said as he opened the shirt and pants, laying them down on the bed. "I doubt they've been worn at all," Sesshomaru frowned and eyed the pieces of garments._

"_Whatever," Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance. He stood to put on the shirt and pants. Kai turned the covers down and allowed Sesshomaru to crawl into the bed. Sesshomaru frowned when Kai pulled the covers over him. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Kai stand up straight. Kai opened his mouth to say something but he realized he didn't have any excuse not to be in the bed. He sighed and pulled the covers over once more before settling in the bed next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned, propped his head up on his knuckle and stared at Kai. Kai stared back at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on with you?" Kai opened his mouth to respond but Sesshomaru cut him off by shaking his head. "And don't you dare say '_nothing'_!"_

"_Baby, its business. Confidential, sorry. I would tell you everything if I could," Kai grinned. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Kai's grin faltered. Kai hugged Sesshomaru to him and sighed. He pulled the smaller man to lie against his chest and ran his hand through the other's white hair. "I love you," Kai mumbled as he stared at the ceiling of the canopy bed. "Everything I do, I do for you,"_

"_Kai," Sesshomaru glanced up at the man from his place squashed against his chest. They laid there in silence. Sesshomaru fought against the lull of sleep as he stared up at Kai. Kai looked down at him and smiled._

"_I love you, babe," Kai whispered. Sesshomaru allowed himself to go limp against Kai's chest. He burrowed closer to the larger man with a sigh._

"_Love you too," He mumbled lowly. Kai listened as Sesshomaru's breathing evened out. He sighed as he stared down at the smaller man._

"_Anything for you," He mumbled lowly again before he – slowly and silently – slipped from under Sesshomaru, replacing himself with a pillow. He slipped from the bed and silently from the room._

* * *

**Jade Lounge – Present **

Kai yawned widely. He blinked his eyes opened to stare at the person sitting across from him. "You're finally awake," Jadiyah muttered. Kai frowned as he blinked the sleepy haze from his mind.

"Eh? I went to sleep?" Kai asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You woke up right? Then you were sleep," Jadiyah looked up at Kai. Kai glared at him sleepily and Jadiyah replied with a grin. "Well, I have to open this place up in about an hour," Jadiyah stood and stretched.

"Hey," Kai called as Jadiyah began to walk away. Jadiyah stopped and looked at Kai. "About that trip to Europe…."

"Ah! Yes, well, I spoke to Jak," Jadiyah turned to face Kai with a wide grin. "He said that Onigumo agreed – well it was only because he owed Jak a favor because this one time – "

"Yeah, yeah, favors…whatever," Kai groaned. "Stop babbling and get to the point," Jadiyah rolled his eyes.

"_Well,_" Jadiyah started. "Onigumo agreed to let you guys stay there for a few months,"

"Excellent!"

"But, how are you going to come up with a lie to cover months away in Europe to your precious little doll?" Jadiyah grinned. Kai paled. He looked towards the stairs with a frown.

"Shit…I didn't think of that…"

"That's because you rarely think," Jadiyah smirked. Kai glared and stood up to yell something but Sesshomaru's voice interrupted him.

"Kai?" Came the low sleepy voice. Kai snapped his mouth closed and looked towards Sesshomaru. Jadiyah followed his gaze and his eyebrows shot up.

"Are those my pajamas?" He asked. Sesshomaru frowned down at the clothes before looking up and shrugging. "They look delicious on you!" Jadiyah clapped his hands together. Kai growled something behind him but Jadiyah ignored him. "Now you two run along and get packed for your trip!"

"Trip?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. Kai glared at Jadiyah.

"Jade!" Kai snapped. Jadiyah slapped his hands on his mouth.

"Oppsie!" He gasped. Sesshomaru looked at Kai confusedly.

"What trip?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Eh…well you see – "

"I was trying to make it up to you for scaring you yesterday," Jadiyah said solemnly. "Kai was going to surprise you when you got home…but I'm sorry! I couldn't keep it to myself!" Jadiyah hugged himself with a long sigh. "I have two first class tickets to Europe!"

"Europe?" Sesshomaru asked in surprise.

"Yup!" Jadiyah smiled happily. "I hope you can forgive me!"

"Eh…sure…I guess…" Sesshomaru shrugged. Jadiyah clapped again.

"Oh yay!" He rushed over and hugged Sesshomaru. "You two are going to have so much fun! I went there with my hubby and we had so much fun! It was so romantic too!" Jadiyah smiled. "I wasn't sure where to book you two at first but then Kai came up with the idea of Europe and I thought it would be a good idea too!" Sesshomaru's gaze landed on Kai who smiled. Sesshomaru smiled back. Jadiyah let go of Sesshomaru and pushed him towards Kai. "Now you two get going! Keep the pajamas, Sesshy! You look sexy in them," Jadiyah winked. "Hurry before my customers start coming in and trying to steal you away from Kai!" He waved as Kai led Sesshomaru out the door. Kai stopped in the doorway and grinned at Jadiyah. Jadiyah grinned back.

* * *

**Back At the House**

Kai followed Sesshomaru up the stairs and into the bedroom. "How long are we going for?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned towards Kai. Kai shrugged. "For awhile," Kai said.

"How long is for awhile?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

"It's however long you want to stay, baby," Kai mumbled as he walked up to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the temple. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he watched Kai walk towards the walk-in closet.

"How are we getting there?"

"We're taking Jade's jet,"

* * *

**Jade Inc. Private Jet**

Kai sighed as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. The jet had taken off just 4 hours ago and he was already wishing they'd either turn back around or the plane magically 'poof'ed to their destination. They had about 7 more hours until they reached Paris. He watched as Sesshomaru silently shifted in the seat across from him. Sesshomaru looked up at him and stared. He continued to stare blankly at Kai, who shifted in his seat. "Babe?"

"Aren't you going to get fired for missing work?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I took these days off,"

"So we're staying just for a couple of days?"

"No, we're staying for more than a few days,"

"How long?"

"However long you want, baby,"

"That doesn't make sense," Sesshomaru eyes narrowed. "You made me pack for a month but you say you only took a few days off work,"

"Baby, I told you I got a raise," Kai nodded. "I have some vacation days to kill because I haven't called off since I was hired," Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"You're still a bodyguard?" He asked.

"More of a…personal assistant,"

"Who do you work for?"

"I can't tell you that," Kai said. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Why not?"

"It's confidential, Sessh,"

"Why is everything confidential with you?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"It's because of my job, Sessh," Kai sighed.

"And what is your job?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai spoke and Sesshomaru mimicked him. "That's confidential," Sesshomaru growled. "What _can _I know?"

"That I'm getting paid good and – "

"Everything you do, you do for me," Sesshomaru repeated Kai. "That's not saying much. What _are _you doing?"

"I can't tell you, Sessh," Kai sighed in annoyance. He ran a hand through his hair. "Can we stop with the twenty questions now?"

"You've not answered a single one of my questions with a straight answer," Sesshomaru frowned.

"Babe, can we just not do this right now?" Kai sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have a major headache," Sesshomaru didn't respond. He glared once more at Kai before turning away from him. He stood up and Kai watched as he walked towards the back of the jet – where the bedroom was. Kai sighed. He stood up as well and walked towards the front. He stopped near the kitchen area and picked up the phone hanging on the wall. He dialed Jadiyah and waited for the man to pick up.

"**Yellow! Jadiyah here,"**

"Jade," Kai sighed. "I'm fucking up, up here," Kai heard the other male snicker.

"**Little trouble in paradise?"**

"We just spent the last 4 hours arguing!"

"**Hot damn! That must mean you're in for 4 hours of make-up sex!"**

"Jade, I'm being serious here…I have no clue what to tell him. Everything I say seems to make him angrier with me," Jadiyah let out a long sigh.

"**Listen to me closely, sweetheart." **Jadiyah paused. **"This is going to be really difficult for you to comprehend but – try _NOT_ lying to him! Tell him the fucking _truth,_ you idiot! That would make him less angry because he'd understand _WHY_ and _WHAT_ you're doing and _WHY_ he wasn't supposed to know! And _WHY_ you were lying to him and _WHAT_ you were lying to him about!"**

"That just defeats the purpose!" Kai exclaimed.

"**No! _You_ defeat the purpose!"**

"How does that even – "

"**Look. You have _five_ _months _in Europe. In those _five months,_ you better remedy whatever the hell is going on between you two. Because if you _don't,_ by the time you leave Europe, **_**he **_**will also be leaving you! And if he leaves you then that **_**truly **_**defeats the purpose," **Jadiyah yelled through the phone. **"Get it _together_, man. Call me when you get to Europe,"**

Kai sighed. "Alright, whatever…" he grumbled and hung up. He banged his head lightly against the wall. "Fuck…"

* * *

**Posted where I stopped. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Reactions?**

**(Edited: I realized a bit too late I that pieces of the story somehow came out of place. I fixed the mistake that confused me so i know it would have/ has confused you all xD. This is what i get for uploading so late.)**


	16. Chapter 16

MissTuffcy: Pardon my French, it's been years.

Summary: "You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."

Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC

Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

Translations [French]:

_**Monsieur** – Mister_

_**Attention à la marche, s'il vous plaît** – Watch your step please_

_**Parlez-vous Japonaise** – Do you speak Japanese ?_

_**Non. Je suis désolé** – no. I'm sorry_

_**Oui **– Yes_

_**Monsieur Kiyomizu, Je fus chargé d'aller** **à la villa de Onigumo.** **Est-ce correct?** – Mister Kiyomizu, I was instructed to take y__ou to Onigumo's villa. Is this correct?_

_**C'est Correct** – It is correct._

_**Nous sommes arrivés** – We have arrived_

_**Mon Chéri** – my darling_

_**Vous n'avez pas s'inquiéter. Je vais les sacs**. – Don't worry. __I'll get the bags._

_**Bienvenu** – welcome_

_**Comment s'est passé votre vol** – how was your flight?_

_**Comme ci comme ça** – so, so/neither good nor bad_

Most of the French used will be really basic French and most often than not, someone will translate it right after the French is spoken.

00

Psyche

16

00

"…_Trust in me and fall as well," – Tool (from Sober)_

**Jade Inc. – Private Jet**

Kai took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the bedroom. He peered in to see Sesshomaru curled on one side of the bed under the covers. Kai slipped in silently and slipped under the covers. He laid there staring at the back of Sesshomaru's head. He opened his mouth to say something but Sesshomaru cut him off. "Shut up. I want to sleep and I'm still pissed at you," Kai snapped his mouth closed and frowned. Sesshomaru rolled onto his other side to glare at Kai. "When we land, you better tell me the truth," Sesshomaru growled. Kai's frown deepened when Sesshomaru turned back around.

The two laid there in tense silence, neither one able to fall asleep. After a few more moments of tense silence, they both fell into an uneasy slumber. It wasn't until the crackle of the intercom did they wake again to find they had shifted in their sleep. Sesshomaru was cuddled against Kai with his face buried in the older male's neck and his arms squashed between their bodies. Kai had his arms wrapped tightly around Sesshomaru's waist. The intercom crackled again and Sesshomaru pulled away from Kai. Kai let out a long sigh as he watched Sesshomaru sit at the edge of the bed.

"_Sirs, we'll be landing in about an hour," _The pilot said over the intercom. They were asleep that long? Kai stood up from the bed as Sesshomaru walked out of the room and sat down at the table. Kai sat down across from him with a sigh.

"Sessh," Kai started.

"If you're not going to tell me the truth, don't bother wasting your breath in speaking to me right now," Sesshomaru snapped. He crossed his arms and looked out the small window next to him. Kai let out a long sigh.

"Alright, alright! I'll answer your questions, what do you want to know about first?" Kai asked, slumping back in the chair. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"What do you _really_ do? You're not a bodyguard, are you?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. "And who do you really work for?" Kai sighed and swiped a hand across his face.

"I'll just start from the beginning," Kai grumbled. "I work for a guy named Goshinki," Kai looked down at the table. "I still owe him a lot…He gave me a job when my parents were killed when I was 13. He rescued me from that horrid orphanage…" Kai looked up at Sesshomaru. "He was the one who bailed me out of prison. I am a bodyguard of sorts but I do….less than innocent jobs for him,"

"You work for a crime boss?" Sesshomaru asked breathlessly. Kai frowned.

"You know Goshinki?"

"Only from the news," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"And everyone who knows about him at a personal level or knows what he's doing, when he's doing it, is at danger of losing their lives," Kai said seriously. "This is why I don't tell you anything – why I still refuse to tell you everything," They sat in silence.

"Why did Jadiyah say he had first class tickets when we took his jet?"

"When he says first class, he means private jet," Kai said with a shrug. He chuckled. "He's a clown,"

"Does Jadiyah also work for Goshinki?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai shook his head.

"I met him when I was younger," Kai said. He hesitated after awhile. "We…er…dated for awhile before I met you," Kai rubbed the back of his neck. Sesshomaru frowned but stayed silent.

"_Sirs, we're clear for landing," _The intercom buzzed. Kai looked up briefly before he stood with a sigh. Sesshomaru watched him in confusion as he pulled him up by his hand. Kai led the two across from the table to the chairs and buckled both their belts.

"I love you, Sessh," Kai said as he pushed Sesshomaru's hair behind his ear. "Always have, always will….everything I do-"

"I do for you," Sesshomaru mumbled at the same time Kai did. Kai grinned before leaning down and kissing Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Charles de Gualle Airport – Paris, France**

"So this is Paris, huh?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped out of the plane.

"Well the airport," Kai replied cheekily. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"_Monsieur! Attention à la marche, s'il vous plaît," _Sesshomaru glanced down at the man who had spoken. He was standing at the bottom of the steps that lead down from the plane to the ground.

"What did he say?"

"He said be careful walking down the steps," Kai said. He pulled Sesshomaru back out of the doorway. "Lemme go down first to get the bags out," Kai grinned at Sesshomaru who shrugged.

"_Parlez-vous Japonais?" _Kai asked as he made his way down the steps. Sesshomaru frowned as he followed behind him. Since when did Kai speak French?

"_Non. Je suis désolé,_" The man replied.

"Come on, Sessh," Kai said. "We need to get inside and look for our ride," He grinned.

"Ride?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

"_Oui," _Kai grinned at Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood holding his arm as he looked around the airport. He was trying to figure out where Kai had disappeared to. He was feeling a bit self-conscious because it felt like the whole airport was staring at him. With a silent huff, Sesshomaru gave up his search of Kai. The man had left with a 'be right back' and disappeared in the crowd of people. "Dammit Kai, where are you," Sesshomaru grumbled lowly. He gave a startled gasp when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to look at a grinning Kai, holding two giant, soft-baked pretzels in his hand.

"The only thing I love about airports," He said with a chuckle. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and took one of the pretzels from Kai.

"So, about that ride," Sesshomaru started as he took a small bite from the pretzel.

"Ah, ya," Kai mumbled as he took a large bite from his pretzel. "He said they'd be waiting somewhere near the front entrance,"

"He? He who?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled the retractable handle up to his rolling luggage bag.

"Jadiyah," Kai said. "He told me to call him when we land so he can get a car over here," Kai grinned. "Just look for our last name," Kai slung the two duffel bags over both his shoulders and pulled up the retractable handle to his own rolling luggage. Sesshomaru nodded to him and they both started for the front entrance. He suddenly pointed, catching Kai's attention.

"There," Sesshomaru said. "Kiyomizu," Kai nodded and led Sesshomaru over to the man holding the sign up with their name.

* * *

After getting everything in the car, Sesshomaru and Kai sat in the back of the limo. Sesshomaru was still nibbling on the giant pretzel Kai had bought them at the airport. "I can't believe I'm in Paris," Sesshomaru said with a smile. Kai chuckled.

"Well, believe it,"

"_Monsieur Kiyomizu, Je fus chargé d'aller à la villa de Onigumo. Est-ce __correct?" _The driver spoke from the front. Sesshomaru looked at Kai confusedly as the man responded back.

"_C'est Correct," _

"What did he say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We're gonna be staying at a friend's villa. Its way nicer than a hotel," Kai explained.

"Did he say Onigumo?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. Kai furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, why? You know him?"

"I…think I do," Sesshomaru frowned. "The name sounds familiar but I don't remember how," He shrugged a moment later. "It's probably not important,"

"Yeah," Kai wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders and pulled him in close. He grinned down at the younger. "You know….it's been awhile since we got busy," He snickered as he leaned in close to a flushed Sesshomaru. "And…we never did get a chance to do it in a limo…"

"I don't think so," Sesshomaru stated firmly.

0

The noise of the divider rolling down made Kai pull away from his panting husband. He glanced at the cracked window with a raised eyebrow, not once stopping his hand's – which was shoved down Sesshomaru's pants – motion. "K-Kai…ngh…stop…"

"_Nous sommes arrivés," _The driver announced after clearing his throat. Kai snickered silently. He turned his gaze back to Sesshomaru when he felt the other male grip his wrist tightly.

"Kai," Sesshomaru hissed.

"What is it, _Mon __chéri__," _Kai whispered into Sesshomaru's flushed ear.

"Ngh…no more, stop…." Sesshomaru groaned.

"But you're so close," Kai tugged at Kai's hand.

"Kai," he whined before snapping his eyes and month shut. He shuddered as his brow furrowed and gripped Kai's wrist tighter as he came in the other male's hand, biting back a loud groan. Kai snickered and pulled his hand from Sesshomaru. He pulled his hand up his face and licked his fingers.

"You taste way better than the pretzel," He said with a perverted grin. Sesshomaru smacked him in the stomach which earned him a grunt.

"Y-You're…such a pervert," Sesshomaru glared at him. Kai rubbed his stomach while his grin stretched ear to ear.

"And you _love _it," Kai cooed. Sesshomaru 'hmphed', trying to get his hair and clothes in some semblance of order.

"Shove it," Sesshomaru grumbled. Kai smirked and opened his mouth to reply – probably with something perverted – but Sesshomaru cut him off. "Shut up,"

"Whatever you say, baby,"

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car when the driver opened it up for him. He nodded to the man and stepped out of the way for Kai to get out. Sesshomaru looked up at the house and his eyes widened. "My Kami, this is gorgeous!" From where the car was parked up until the front door, the ground was lined with vibrantly colored hawthorn trees. Two giant horse-chestnut trees sat on either side of the house, casting shade on part of the front. The walkway was paved with stone that seemed to sparkle.

"_Vous n'avez pas s'inquiéter. __Je vais les sacs." _Sesshomaru turned to see Kai walking from behind the car.

"_Bienvenu, bienvenu!" _Both Kai and Sesshomaru looked down the stone-paved pathway to see a dark haired man walking towards them. Sesshomaru's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ah! Onigumo," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai looked at him. "He is Naraku's older brother," Sesshomaru looked up at Kai. "How do you know Onigumo?" Kai shrugged.

"I really don't. Jade set this up," Kai said with another shrug. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow then turned back to Onigumo who had made it to them.

"You must be the Kiyomizus. _Bienvenu á Paris!" _He smiled and shook both their hands, repeating another 'Welcome' in French. "Ah," He paused in front of Sesshomaru and looked down slightly at the other male. "_Vous êtes appelés Sesshomaru, non?_" Sesshomaru frowned in confusion and looked at Kai.

"Yeah, his name is Sesshomaru," Kai answered.

"Ah! _Pardon_,_ pardon! _I have been talking French for so long," He smiled. "It will be a bit challenging for me to stick to Japanese," He chuckled. Sesshomaru smiled weakly.

"That is quite alright,"

"Come, come! Come inside! You both must be a bit exhausted. _Comment s'est passé votre vol__?" _He quickly escorted them inside. Sesshomaru looked to Kai again for a translation.

"Meh…_comme ci comme ça," _Kai said with a shrug. "It could have been worse," He added with a chuckle. Sesshomaru frowned and rolled his eyes. He was definitely going to need a dictionary for this trip.

* * *

_Posted where I stopped._

_A little extra "refining" went into this chapter. I had a hard time deciding whether I wanted them to land in Le Bourget Airport or Roissy Airport. I only say this because Le Bourget is mostly for private jets – which they flew in – and Roissy is for international commercial flights. However, Roissy is much larger and might even have the pretzel stand where as Le Bourget would probably lack that stand because it has its own bistro. It's a tiny detail but I wanted to make it as believable as I could so, a little bit would be made up, hehe. I guess its okay considering in the first chapter, Naraku was in a completely made up – by me – restaurant!_

_Btw Charles de Gualle = Roissy_

_Sorry if any info or French is a bit choppy. It HAS been years since I last spoke it. Haha._

_Anyway, I'm glad you all are so in love with this story! It makes me proud because I really do enjoy writing this story. I'm up to chapter 50 hand-written. It'd probably be way less since my written chapters are a bit on the short side maybe 300 to 800 words a chapter? Or less!_

_Reactions? :D_


	17. Chapter 17

I won't be updating any of my stories on this website any longer.

For those of you missing your stories from your story list and are reading this right now, please contact me because I may have your story in my off-line archive.

If you are one of my readers that would not want to lose the updates of my stories, please go to my profile and follow the "Google" Link or PM me with your email address (with spaces).

No telling how long my stories will stay up, but i won't be removing them nor updating them.

All of my stories are on my Google homepage and currently (and slowly) being moved to an Archive.

-Happy Writing, MissTuffcy.


End file.
